Memory and Time
by Melody Mist
Summary: *Chapter 8 is up!* While delayed at the airport, Shuichi ran into Aizawa. A missed oppurtunity is starting to effect him in the worst possible ways. Does Shuichi want to deal with it? Is it possible to hide?
1. Endless Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters. This is just a simple fan fiction for fans. Don't sue me. I don't have any money ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Endless Rain  
  
Fat drops of silver rain pelted loudly against the window from which famed J-Rock vocalist Shindou Shuichi viewed with great disdain. After rounding up a three-month tour of selected cities across all four main islands of Japan lucky enough to have NG Records' smash group Bad Luck, it was time to return home to Tokyo for a well-deserved rest. Or at least it would have been if the plane weren't diverted to Osaka, because of the torrential rain.  
  
And now Shuichi was left to mope, watching the planes lined up near the terminals, but unmoving. "Stop rain stop!" he muttered to his reflection in the window. A black baseball cap covered his vibrant pink-dyed hair. The large amount of flights filled with irritated passengers were probably too annoyed with complaints about the weather to have noticed Bad Luck, but Shuichi's hair would make him a beacon among the Japanese crowd if he didn't keep it covered. It was suppose to be a one-way flight back to Tokyo, and now he was stuck among a bunch of strangers. He had enough of screaming fans that were strangers, though he loved them. But he wasn't on stage now. All he wanted was to go home.  
  
Go home to his Yuki.  
  
Yuki Eiri, renowned Japanese romance writer, had been out of Shuichi's grasps for three long months. He was so used to thinking of him as Yuki that he barely used his first name. His lover was on his mind everyday, and he hoped that even stone Eiri was doing the same. A laugh was stifled. Eiri would call him an idiot right at this moment if he saw Shuichi acting so low. During the tour, Shuichi tried to convince Eiri to come and visit if he was ever in a nearby city several times, but because Shuichi took up all of the writer's time nagging him to spend time with him before leaving for the tour, Eiri was over deadline for his new novel. He had to stay away this time to ever have it complete by the time the singer returned. Practically at least one hour each day, nimble fingers were busy dialing a cell phone, making long distance calls to Eiri flat. Eiri never talked much. Mostly Shuichi held the conversation, never one to shut up around Eiri, or anyone for that matter, telling him about all the different cities, the cold he caught in Hokkaido, the unfamiliar beds.  
  
I might be in Yuki's bed now if this damn rain didn't keep pouring, he thought, tapping the glass with his fingers.  
  
"If you don't stop, you'll shatter the glass like you did in the dressing room mirror in Okinawa," joked the friendly voice of Bad Luck's guitarist and life-long pal Nakano Hiroshi, who put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, shaking him from his crouched position in the chair.  
  
Putting on his usual smile, Shuichi let out a chuckle. "That wasn't necessarily my fault, Hiro! How was I to know K-san would actually take a shot at me for being late for the opening." With a glance behind Hiro, he could see their gun-fetish American manager keeping a close eye on the two young men while there paranoid producer Sakano chewed at his suit's sleeve nervously in fear that the band would be spotted and mauled. Bad Luck's keyboardist, Fujisaki Suguru, did his best to ease his worries and that less attention would be called to themselves if he didn't dance around so much.  
  
"Well," Hiro countered," if you hadn't spent so long on your cell when you should have been getting dressed, he wouldn't have had to."  
  
Shuichi let out another laugh with Hiro, before looking back out the window. Hiro didn't like seeing his friend's smile start to fade, for the violet-eyed nineteen year old was always exuberant and bold, but the delay from home was eating away at him.  
  
"Hey!" Hiro exclaimed with a smile, grabbing the slender yet firm arm that was hidden under the plain purple shirt of his pal, pulling him away from the window. "Let's get something to drink."  
  
"But what if the rain stops and our flight gets called," Shuichi protested, reaching back for the seat, but Hiro gave him a sharp tug. "Hiro!"  
  
"You, of all people, want to sit around and do nothing?" Hiro questioned, seeing the irony in it all. Everyone always tried to tame the force that was Shuichi, and finally when he is sitting quietly Hiro can't take the scene. Leading him around the maze of chairs and people sleeping on their suitcases, Hiro shook his head. "It's a drink or the alternative."  
  
"That being---?"  
  
"We perform a song right here in the airport if that puts a smile on your face."  
  
"Shindou-kun, don't you dare!" Sakano pleaded, throwing his hands up violently. "I can't risk you being trampled on. Shacho (AN: This is referring to Seguchi Tohma) would fire me and I'd have to kill myself or I'll have a heart attack and I couldn't find eternal happiness because I'd died from me not being a good producer!"  
  
"Calm down Sakano-san!" Suguru implored. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack right here and then we'll all get trampled on from the panic you caused."  
  
"Don't worry," K assured. "I'll make sure no one gets within a foot of Shindou-kun without the taste of lead in their mouth." Reaching for gun, an irritated look came over him when nothing was there in his holster, now remembering airport security told him he couldn't bring it inside, leaving the man departed from his most valuable treasure.  
  
"The storm won't be stopping anytime soon," Hiro continued, wanting to get away from an enraged K quickly. "Besides, K-san can surely track us down if we get lost, right K?"  
  
"I look forward to the challenge!" the manager said in English. The longhaired brunette flashed a look at the blond American as they went by, wondering if it was really okay to wander around the airport. There were no complaints. K most likely didn't want Shuichi sitting by the window thinking of Yuki Eiri anymore than he did.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is insane!" shouted Shuichi to Hiro, though it didn't sound like it with the bustle of people drowning him out. "Did all of Japan move into this airport? You'd think you see a kid somewhere around here with some strawberry sticks of biscuit goodness! I'm starting to regret eating all my Pocky on the plane."  
  
"That was MY Pocky!" Hiro reprimanded. "I thought I left the box on the plane. You ate it?"  
  
"That's what you get for falling asleep on the plane with someone like me." Shuichi sighed. "Wow, look at this place! I guess this is what is like to be in the crowds of our concerts."  
  
It was nice to hear his friend get his mind off of Yuki Eiri for a while. "It feels like the Nittle Grasper concerts we attended years ago had more leg room than this."  
  
"Ah! Sakuma-san probably took our minds off the crowd," Shuichi beamed about his idol, his God and friend, lead singer of rival band Nittle Grasper. "We haven't seen him since we started touring. I miss him too."  
  
Surprisingly, the food and drink areas were less crowded, but not void of people. Lines still stretched every which way, and a vending machine would be more promising for just a simple drink if they weren't already empty. "Looks like the lines are the only way to go," Hiro sighed, glancing at the shorter man by his side, which was already returning to his look of staring off into the distance, without a doubt thinking of Eiri.  
  
Nudging him, Hiro awoke him from his daze. "No point in both of us standing here if we aren't going to talk," he said, but not at all upset. "I'm sure Yuki-san knows about the weather here. He's probably at home, waiting for you to call."  
  
"You think?" inquired Shuichi with hope in his voice. "I thought he would probably be saying something like, 'I can live without the brat for another day'," he said in his best Yuki Eiri imitation.  
  
As much as Hiro disapproved of the emotionless man, his best friend loved him very much, and even if Eiri acted like a cold-hearted bastard, Hiro knew Eiri cared for the singer as well. Eiri 's own personal issues had caused him to push Shuichi away repeatedly, leaving Shuichi in tears and Hiro wanting to deck the novelist. But Eiri and Shuichi repeatedly got back together, and since recent, their relationship was stronger than ever. "Baka, just call."  
  
"Only Yuki can call me Baka," Shuichi smiled, reaching into the pocket of his black and gray vest. "Oh no!" he screeched, starting to pout and whine. "My cell phone is dead. I haven't charged it!"  
  
Hiro gave him a hard whack on the head. "That's what payphones are for!" Shuichi was prepared to complain about the hit with a smack of his own, but as he raised his hand, the guitarist pushed his own phone card into Shuichi's palm. They smiled at each other before the violet-eyed boy's energy returned, propelling him towards the sign that led to the phones in the distance.  
  
"Wai!"  
  
Shaking his head with a chuckle, Hiro watched him slam into people as he ran through the crowd before disappearing from view. He could still hear his loud and excited voice cheering, "Yuki!"  
  
* * *  
  
Every phone call was special when it came to Eiri. Of course, whenever the answering machine was the receiver or Eiri would hang up on him for bothering him while he was in the middle of working on his new novel--which was often--Shuichi still persisted. It had been four days since his last call. Four whole days! That was a long time in Shuichi's world. Shoving his way through the crowd, he repeatedly apologized to those he clashed with as he laughed with excitement, spinning around people and dodging luggage carriers.  
  
Right as he reached the long row of payphones, the crowd had grown thinner, but Shuichi finally collided with someone, knocking himself and his accidental victim over onto the blue carpet. Realizing his cap had fallen off in the collapse, Shuichi quickly stood, grabbing at his hair. "Sumimasen!" he said, still cheerful, reaching out by instinct to lend a hand. "I should have paid more attention to where---"  
  
And then Shuichi just fell silent, frozen in his stance, seeing who was picking up his black cap. There were no more apologies, no excuses, no more shouts of 'Yuki'.  
  
"Hi Shindou-san," the man said tentatively, sharing in Shuichi's shocked expression. There wasn't anything Shuichi could think of to say as he drew back the offered hand, staring at the man with narrow eyes of dark pools, hair a shade lighter than black, wearing a black cap of his own with his casual brown jacket and jeans. He rose on his own, both not able to break eye contact.  
  
It was Taki Aizawa. A member of the band ASK, who were once signed by NG records, the same label as Bad Luck, though early on ASK was all the rage when Bad Luck was nothing but their opening band until Shuichi and his members began to become popular in a short amount of time, something of which Aizawa was jealous.  
  
So jealous, the member of ASK had threatened to ruin Shuichi's lover. So jealous, he had hired two men to beat and rape Shuichi to have Bad Luck disband, while he stood by and took pictures. Eiri had retrieved the roll of film the day after, when Hiro told him of Shuichi's condition.  
  
They had met one time after Shuichi's attack, when Aizawa went to Eiri's apartment to make his threats to expose a murder Eiri committed on his sensei, Yuki Kitazawa, years ago. Something Eiri had done after his sensei sold him to two other men much like what Aizawa did. Shuichi was strong and bold in front of Aizawa then, telling him it was sad that Aizawa had to sink to such means to beat him. But this time Eiri wasn't here, and Shuichi had never dealt with or thought about the incident since.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! Gravitation is my new favorite anime. This is my first Gravitation fan fiction. Actually, I'm working on two at once: a serious one and a comedic one--if you find the dribble I write funny. Anyway, this is the serious one. Please read and review. This story looks like it could go a long time, but only if you want me to. I see that getting reviews motivates people here to write more so that's one I'm hoping for. I promise my later chapters will be a lot more interesting if you stick it out. I hope you like my story, considering this is my first. Oh, and I dedicate the beginning of this story to my friend Chimere, who practically begged me to finally take the stories out of my head and write them down. 


	2. Say Anything

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, I wouldn't be writing these fanfictions would I? I'd have a successful manga, anime TV show and lots of cool merchandise. My name would be Maki and I would have the ability to draw. However, I have none of these things.  
  
  
  
Say Anything  
  
"Hello Aizawa," Shuichi spoke flatly. The moment he laid eyes on Taki Aizawa, Shuichi should have turned around and headed back to Hiro, never giving it a second thought. However, he couldn't get his mind off of Aizawa standing in front of him to concentrate on moving. He wasn't scared of Aizawa, not even a little. He never was, but he still didn't move.  
  
Aizawa didn't seem to be doing much either, but at least he talked. "Better put this back on," he said, holding in his hand the bill of Shuichi's baseball cap. "Don't want people to jump you." Shuichi flinched. "Because of your hair," Aizawa quickly added in mortification, rolling his shoulders in discomfort, not knowing what the right thing was to say--if there was such a thing between the two.  
  
Shuichi reached out for the cap, taking it from Aizawa, not snatching at it or shaking. He didn't take his glare off the ASK member as he placed it on his head. With full awareness of the smooth phone card in his hand, the meandering people in the airport, the announcer speaking of delays and Aizawa, Shuichi knew he wouldn't do anything stupid like leaving with Aizawa, the mistake he made after Eiri dumped him once, though by Aizawa's unease, he wasn't planning on doing it again. Shuichi might even say the other musician looked regretful. This was actually happening, and the motor-mouth he was had nothing to say to the man who tried to destroy Eiri and his career by despicable means except, "What are you doing here?"  
  
After hearing his calm but flat question, Shuichi felt like an idiot, for it was obvious by the bag strap Aizawa adjusted on his brown jacket shoulder that he was delayed here in Osaka, too. This was the best thing Shuichi could think of to say, something this pathetic? "Ma-kun's getting married," he answered, adding a small smile to alleviate the mood, speaking of another member of ASK. "I was flying to Saga to attend, but then the storm happened."  
  
"Yeah," Shuichi nodded.  
  
"I heard about Bad Luck's tour," Aizawa said next. "You must be on your way home now."  
  
"The tour was a big success!" Shuichi commented all to quickly on the defense and a bit loud. "We've got a new single in the works, and we're hoping, I mean I know we're going to get approved for our Far East Tour and finish our new album which will be bigger than the first."  
  
"That's great news," Aizawa responded, seeing some of the fire in Shuichi's eyes. They both fell silent again, and after a few seconds that felt like moments, Aizawa cleared his throat. "Shindou-san---"  
  
Shuichi waited, not knowing if he wanted to hear what was coming but he could sense it.  
  
"S-sorry," Aizawa said simply, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I was the one who ran into you," Shuichi said, though both sides knew the tumble earlier wasn't what they were talking about.  
  
Then over the intercoms came the friendly voice of the announcer, proclaiming various flights that were now available, and both Aizawa and Shuichi looked up on the flight board, noticing the delayed signs were removed from their flight names.  
  
"Guess it stopped raining," Shuichi pointed out, glaring back at Aizawa. Why is the obvious all he could say?  
  
"Seems so. Well," Aizawa said, readjusting the duffle bad slinked over his arm again. "My gates back that way. I better go. Bye, Shindou-san."  
  
Shuichi just nodded again, watching as Aizawa turned his back to him and briskly walked away from him. "Goodbye," he muttered, before looking down at the phone card clutched in his sweaty palm. He felt upset at himself for not saying much, though at least he bolstered about Bad Luck. When he looked back up, he could no longer see Taki Aizawa.  
  
* * *  
  
"My Luck!" spat Hiro as he brushed his brown bangs away from his eyes. "I finally get to the front of the line and they run out. Well I'm not standing in another line." Seeing some others ogling him, Hiro ceased his conversation with himself. "I've been hanging around Shuichi too long." Bringing attention to himself would not be a good idea in a crowded airport of people with no means of leaving with the airport hotel rooms filled to capacity. There was nothing left to do but find Shuichi, though it would probably be a chore in itself to pry him away from the phone. "I could always wait it out until he uses up the entire phone card."  
  
Hiro couldn't help but be jealous of Yuki Eiri. The bitter novelist received most of Shuichi's attention when he wasn't working, and he missed spending time with his best friend. Sure, he had Ayaka, Eiri's former arranged fiancée and a Kyoto beauty, but Shuichi was unlike no other. He was special with his positive outlook, spectacular singing voice and nonstop energy. After he finished his phone call with Eiri, Hiro would have to sit through either Shuichi's undying devotion or mulling over some minor teasing on Eiri's half. At least it was time with Shuichi.  
  
"Oi Shu-chan!" he called, looking through the crowd for him, calling him a pet name to avoid exposure. Even without his fuchsia hair to guide him, Shuichi was never one to vanish into the crowd. Hiro was surprised his friend's big mouth hadn't rang through the halls. "Oi!" he shouted again when he finally discovered him, but Hiro stopped, seeing Shuichi wasn't on the phone. He was talking with someone, and his expression was grave. It wasn't until the other man turned to leave that Hiro recognized the lazy yet handsome face.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, sprinting towards Shuichi, shoving anyone out of his way, receiving shouts and curses in return. "Shuichi!" he blurted out his name when he reached him, who quickly spun around to face him. Throwing a hand on his shoulder, Hiro glanced up to see Aizawa already gone "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Shuichi answered sanguinely, staring up at Hiro wide-eyed. "Are YOU okay?"  
  
"That was."  
  
"Taki Aizawa from ASK," Shuichi finished for him. "Who would've thought we'd be delayed in the same airport with the lazy faced guy? I didn't even get a chance to call Yuki because of him."  
  
Hiro was a bit taken back by Shuichi's genki mood. He was always like this, but he didn't seem that way when he was talking to Aizawa. Why was he talking to him in the first place? "Did the jerk say anything? If he did, I'll---" Hiro began, seeming ready to push past his friend to catch up with Aizawa for even breathing the same air, but Shuichi moved with him, blocking and taming him back.  
  
"Nothing happened Hiro! Actually, it's my fault. I ran right into him. Hey, I heard it stopped raining and our flight's back on. We better get back before K-san causes a mass hysteria looking for us or Sakano-san throws another fit," Shuichi laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Hiro asked again.  
  
"Yes," Shuichi smiled, prepared to walk but Hiro was preventing him.  
  
"Shuichi---" he said serious, staring down at him.  
  
Shuichi put his hand over the one Hiro rested on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before removing it. "Hiro I am fine," he repeated, enunciating each word slowly.  
  
Accepting that, he followed Shuichi back to their gate, staying close, feeling a need to protect him despite what the vocalist said. When things went wrong with Shuichi, Hiro naturally felt this way until things felt right.  
  
Right now, things didn't feel right.  
  
* * *  
  
When they had made it back to the terminal, Shuichi had happily cheered about going home, practically dragging Suguru and Sakano to the plane, wrapped arm-in-arm with the stunned men. Suguru shouted for him to stop, saying that the airplane wasn't going to be going anywhere. K was following behind, embarrassed by the display Shuichi was causing, upset that his trusty 9 MM wasn't there to keep the boy in line. His blue eyes darted over to Hiro as they soon began to board.  
  
"Hey," K nudged, trying to wipe the serious contemplating look off the guitarist's face. "What was in those drinks you had? You turned our vocal wonder's frown upside down and now you return looking as if your dog just got ran over."  
  
"I don't have a dog," Hiro replied.  
  
"Dog---Shuichi---no difference," K smiled, giving an American-like slap across Hiro's back, but it did nothing to wipe the look off his face. "What happened? What is bothering you?"  
  
Hiro let out a deep sigh he was holding, furrowing his brows. "I don't know. THAT'S what's bothering me."  
  
* * *  
  
It was the middle of night as Bad Luck flew over the towns, cities and villages of Japan many miles below them. Storm clouds were still in the sky, but the pilot assured any turbulence they experienced would be minor. Everyone had fallen asleep in his or her seats. Producer Sakano needed a little help with some sedatives K put in his drink in order to calm the erratic man, who was now drooling on the pillow he had against the window. It was safe now for the young men to remove their simple disguises, but Shuichi had left his on. He and Hiro were the only ones left awake, an overheard light shining down on them.  
  
Yawns escaped Hiro repeatedly, but the brunette was determined to stay awake as long as Shuichi was. "Are you going to ever put that notepad away?" he asked Shuichi in a whisper, seeing line-after-line crossed out in so many scratches that he couldn't make out what they original said. "I'm sure K-san would be thrilled that your trying to think of a song, but we get a break now. You don't have to do this"  
  
"I'm not sleepy, and the flight attendants will scold me again if I blaze my Nittle Grasper CD again. You can't listen to Sakuma-san with headphones on," Shuichi shrugged, tapping the pen in his hand against his temple. "I'm sorry Hiro. Am I keeping you awake?"  
  
Though he was, Hiro dismissed his words with the wave of his hand. "I could help you with your song."  
  
"No," he grinned. "The words will come to me. They're floating around in my head, but I can't piece them together."  
  
"Is that really the reason you can't think straight?" questioned Hiro.  
  
Shuichi shot a glare his way, his grin increasing. "What?"  
  
Hiro leaned over on his armrest, staring at him intently. "Tell me what happened today."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You KNOW what," he whispered harshly.  
  
Shuichi briefly flinched, lowering the pen from his head, and closed his large notepad, averting his eyes with his grin still on his face. "I went to go call Yuki, and in my crazy dash, I slammed right into Aizawa. I didn't know at first and I apologized. Should've taken it back the moment I recognized him. He got up on his own."  
  
"That it?" Hiro inquired, not satisfied. "You looked pretty serious when I saw you."  
  
Shuichi looked intently at his notepad, thumbing the corner like a flipbook. "Ma-kun's getting married apparently, and he apologized to me." It was Hiro's turn to flinch at the shock that Aizawa actually proved he was wrong. Even more surprising is that Shuichi puts the event second to Ma-kun's marriage announcement.  
  
"Did you say anything?" Hiro asked with curiosity.  
  
Shuichi nodded, starting to turn glum, flashing his violet eyes at Hiro. He said things, but they were idiotic. What would Hiro think of him? This was his friend. He probably wouldn't care if he admitted to speaking of the weather with Aizawa. It seemed so weak though.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
The teenager leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms forward to the tray in front of him. "I told him all about Bad Luck, and all the things I thought of him," he smirked and nodded with each example, seeming proud and his voice rose with every word. "I told him I was a huge success, I told him about my relationship with Yuki, and that I hope he rots in Hell and he can take his apology with him."  
  
"Shh!" The two looked to see Suguru had awaken in the chair in front of them, though he didn't seem to have known what they were talking about. His head poked out over the top of his seat, looking half asleep "Shindou- san," the younger teenager began to scold in a high whisper of irritation. "Be courteous and keep your voice down."  
  
"Sorry Fujisaki-kun," he said with a sheepish grin, as the boy disappeared behind the chair. "I guess I should follow your advice, Hiro, and stop for now. I'm getting sleepy anyways with nothing to do on this plane."  
  
The feeling inside Hiro had died a bit as he saw the satisfaction of Shuichi's face and heard his words about the incident with Aizawa, but he could feel it hadn't vanished completely. Shuichi pushed the folding tray into its upright position and gathered into a ball in his chair. "Must have felt good telling him all that," Hiro whispered, continuing to search for anything to kill the nagging feeling of protection inside him.  
  
"Yeah, it did," Shuichi said, barely audible.  
  
"I suppose when you tell Yuki you'll be even more proud of yourself," Hiro added. "I know you're excited to see him.  
  
"You bet," Shuichi said, keeping his answers short, reaching up to flick the switch of the overhead light off. "Oyasumi, Hiro."  
  
Finally giving into his fatigue, Hiro slumped back into his chair, giving Shuichi a light pat on his covered head. "Oyasumi. Keep your dreams about Yuki to a minimum."  
  
"No chance," he heard him whisper as Shuichi turned away. He wasn't tired, and that lie was only small compared to the other things he said to his best friend. The dark blues and purples outside the window above the black night clouds were the only thing outside the window to look at, and Shuichi was starting to feel alone despite the plane filled with people. He shouldn't have lied to Hiro, and his eyes were beginning to well up in tears at the thought of having just done so.  
  
"Hiro!" Shuichi whispered pleadingly, turning in his seat to face him. "I-- !"  
  
Hiro had already fallen asleep, and Shuichi bit at his lower lip to keep himself quiet. He turned back to the window, pulling his knees to his chest. Shuichi couldn't wake him up now. Besides, this whole thing with Aizawa was over, and he could go back to never thinking about him again, concentrating more on being a huge success with Bad Luck and Eiri.  
  
Yuki---  
  
There was always Eiri left to turn to anyway.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Review please! If you don't like my serious stuff, maybe you'll like my humorous stuff. Please don't judge me harshly on one and then don't give my others a chance. And lastly, it's so hard to come up with original ideas now for a Gravi fic now that so many people have written them. I know this issue isn't a new thing but I try to be different at least. I look forward to writing more stories based on what you have to say.  
  
Oh, and have you noticed my pathetic and shameless display of naming the titles of the Chapters after X-Japan songs? Disclaimer: I don't own X- Japan's songs. There, now I can't be punished for using them. LOL. I've been on a X-Japan kick as of late, especially now that I got my X-Japan Last Live concert in the mail yesterday! 


	3. Phantom of Guilt

Disclaimer: Gravitation is a Maki Murakami work and not my own. Oh, and neither are the titles of these stories-all taken from X Japan songs-why should I stop using them now?  
  
  
  
Phantom of Guilt  
  
  
  
Impatiently he waited, rocking from one foot to the other and clutching his hands into fists in anticipation of the morning arrival at Tokyo International Airport. Despite it only being sometime before seven, fresh energy coursed through his veins from a long and replenishing night's rest. Waiting chairs could not hold him and barely could the refined insipid blond man standing next to him in his fashionable mauve dress shirt and black pants, accentuated by an expensive long black coat with feathered- trimmed cuffs and collar that hung loosely off his shoulders, oozing taste and affluence.  
  
"Do not worry, Ryuichi," Seguchi Tohma, the President of NG Records smiled, attempting to keep his Nittle Grasper band member and dear friend still by ruffling the man's velvet emerald highlighted hair with a gloved hand. "Their plane just landed. Give them time to retrieve their things and make it here to the entrance."  
  
"Tohma!" the childlike man exclaimed as if he forgotten he was there. Sakuma Ryuichi did not appear to be in his thirties, neither did Tohma, but while both kept their teenage youth, Ryuichi was lost in child innocence. To this day Tohma couldn't believe that this person could drip with sex appeal in front of millions of fans across the world on stage but act the way he did off stage. Tohma did nothing to expel his companion's behavior, and willingly answered Ryuichi's personal pal Kumagorou, the pink-stuffed bunny that was currently poking out of his loving owner's olive parka. "Shu-chan will be around to have fun with again. I want to congratulate him on his tour. I even made him a present, see?"  
  
With a look of uncomfortable amazement followed by his usual light giggle, Tohma viewed the crayon-colored sign of vibrant yellows and oranges exclaiming 'Bad Luck is #1' with a portrait of the three members done by Ryuichi's hand. "How thoughtful," he commented.  
  
"Kumagorou and I missed singing with Shuichi. We wanted to visit him on stage."  
  
"I know, but I wanted no interference this time," Tohma explained. "Shindou-san needs to learn to hold his own and become more bold, on stage that is. He's highly improved and the tour was a great success, according to the sales and press. I'm sorry to ruin your fun."  
  
"Nah, Ryu-chan and I aren't mad," Ryuichi said in Kumagorou's voice, patting the bunny's head. "I hope Shuichi doesn't mind that we've come to pick him up. As glad as I'm going to be seeing him again, I think he'll be wishing for someone else."  
  
Averting his gaze, Tohma sighed. "Eiri-san's situation can't be helped. He'll understand. Speaking of which, I should call my wife to see how things are in Kyoto."  
  
"Hey Tohma! We're going to go surprise them at baggage claim to give you privacy while you make your phone call."  
  
Grabbing the man's collar, Tohma kept him in place like he was babysitting a son. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't want you getting lost or recognized."  
  
"I'll keep low," he whispers, pointing at his face. "I'll leave my cool sunglasses on and no one will ever know it's me. Please Tohma."  
  
Giving into his friend, Tohma let go, his lips making a firm line of fretfulness. "I'll arrange for our driver to pick us up closer to the west gates then, and I'll meet you down there. Don't start boarding planes to Hawaii or stopping in duty-free shops. Here, wear this." Removing his favorite black brim hat, Tohma placed it on Ryuichi's head.  
  
"Wow! Tohma's the best!" he cheered.  
  
"Remember, quiet," Tohma said in a firm tone.  
  
"Quiet," Ryuichi whispered with a wink, sneaking away backwards before facing in the direction he was traveling, coolly walking away with his hands in his pockets, trying to mimic the aura of Tohma now that he was wearing his hat.  
  
* * *  
  
When their plane touched down in Tokyo, Bad Luck awoke to the beginning of a sunrise; the red sun was bold in front of the blue-violet haze outside the floor length glass windows, as they traveled from the plane to the escalators. It was an early start to the day, but there wasn't a concert to prepare for this time, so everyone was glad to be returning to home before work took priority once again, staying at ease.  
  
Weary Japanese business men, yawning children and their mothers filed through the halls in search of food or taxis, and weaving between them all was a disguised Shindou Shuichi. Unlike the night in Osaka, Tokyo International Airport wasn't compacted by people to stand in his way. Occasionally there were shouts to slow down, most coming from Sakano and K, who threatened to put him on a leash if he didn't act more professional. Usually Shuichi would obey, but there was more than one reason to keep up his speed.  
  
Window watching that night took up most of the time he could have gotten a decent night sleep, combined with guilt. There was something more to it than lying to Hiro. Shuichi was still trying to figure out exactly what it was. His night was dreamless and utterly quiet. The rest of night was spent trying to write by whatever light the tiny airplane window had to offer, but nothing came. He was trying too hard to write words for a love song and those meek and passé lyrics were now hidden under scribbled lines of Shuichi's frustration. Pure adrenaline kept him moving to his destination, and nothing about yesterday would sour it.  
  
Seeing Aizawa didn't bring back horrible memories, something Hiro was fishing for during what felt like an interrogation last night, but baffled thoughts did creep to mind, a source of his insomnia. Meeting Aizawa in Osaka made Shuichi remember the sorrowful look on face. It was real. The apology was real. The only thing that felt imaginary was how the scenario was played in his mind overlapped with the idea that this was the man who took pictures of his crime. That single roll of film was always a mystery to Shuichi. What happened to that role of film Eiri recovered?  
  
It didn't matter anymore he assured himself. Everyone had a secret. Secrets don't have to hurt others like some think. Lying to Hiro would never happen again, he promised himself, but keeping this one solitary fib would be all right. It wasn't going to spread out of control. Hiro probably didn't like thinking about that night anymore than he did, so Shuichi was sure Hiro wouldn't talk about it with anyone else. If Hiro could be proud of the pretend words he claimed to have said to Aizawa, then all the better. Yes, things would surely be okay, but Shuichi's guilt for lying and his pathetic feeling were propelling him to avoid the guitarist.  
  
He was more than prepared to breakdown and cry in front of Hiro last night, profusely apologizing. Actually, no, that wasn't it. That was only what Shuichi wanted to do. When he considered going through with it, it seemed wrong. Others would hear his weeping and want to know what was the matter. If he said something, Hiro would try to fix things for him, and Shuichi didn't want that. He would stay silent. Once he moved past this on his own and by his own means, he would surely be able to write again.  
  
But more important than the writing, or the shouting from his superiors, or the risk of the baseball cap flying off his head as he ran was the thought of the solitary person he was searching for within the throng, the one person who wasn't waiting at the gate for a loved one.  
  
Scurrying sneakers pounded against the descent of steps of the moving escalator, unable to wait the ride. Warm thoughts began to replace the cold. It was so easy to imagine the smell of cigarette smoke and spicy cologne mingling together, the feel of silky blond hair, the look of an almost predatory gaze from hazel-gold eyes and the sound of a cool, distinct voice that could be hard like a raging flood or placid like the ripples on a pond.  
  
'Yuki,' Shuichi thought with longing. 'Yuki will make everything all right.'  
  
In his hasty flight, a passerby's suitcase hit Shuichi's legal-sized notepad, knocking it from his hand and causing it to slide away. Spinning around on his heel, Shuichi pursued it, tripping forward to retrieve it from the floor.  
  
"Whoa Shuichi," Hiro called, dropping down in front of him to grab the papers. "Can't you wait for me? Slow down."  
  
"All right," Shuichi said in a rush, attempting to pull the pad out from under Hiro's hand.  
  
"Hey listen to me," he smiled, gesturing that he pay attention with his eyes. He didn't want to look or slow down, but Shuichi relaxed, taking the time to breathe. "Just because Yuki-san wasn't waiting at the gate doesn't mean that you have to run all the way home and leave the rest of us chasing after you. You look tired. Don't force yourself to get sick."  
  
"Will you carry me the rest of the way if I do?" Shuichi joked.  
  
"What am I, your porter? I'm already carrying the bag you left on the plane," he complained, tossing a red backpack to him, the heaviness knocking Shuichi to his rear. "With all the junk in this bag, maybe it'll weigh you down."  
  
He was such a good friend, always looking out for him. The guilty feeling was rising again, but he mustered up a phony smile as he stood, slinging the bag onto his back.  
  
"You forget your bag, but this has been glued to your hand since last night. Wow!" Hiro interjected, flipping through the pad he recovered, seeing the curled up corners of the yellow pages, obviously viewed several times and filled with scribbles and doodles in the margins. "You've filled practically every page. 'An invisible moon is obscured by the clouds of black pain---,'" he began to recite, trying to make out the messy handwriting.  
  
"It's not ready," he snapped, snatching it from Hiro's hold. "I don't like that line anyway."  
  
"You always let me look over your work. Maybe I could give you some critiques so you can---"  
  
"No!" Shuichi protested. "I said I'll let you see it when it's ready, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Hiro answered, confused by the harsh glare.  
  
Seeing the questionable appearance on the guitarist's face, Shuichi sighed, rubbing the back of his hand across his weary eyes. "Sorry, I suppose I am a bit on edge from not sleeping. I guess being forced to sleep an extra night in a chair has me a little on edge. I didn't mean to bite your head off."  
  
"Sleeping on Yuki's couch must be promising," Hiro laughed at the irony. "And if that song is so important to you, I can wait to see the finished product. I guess you'll let Yuki see it first, though you know he'll be very judgmental. Are you really going to tell him what happened with Aizawa?"  
  
That was a good question. He began to fidget. "Nothing happened with Aizawa."  
  
"I'd say differently," Hiro commented. "You said some pretty strong stuff. He must have gotten you heated to say what you did."  
  
Shuichi averted his eyes. "I-I guess I'll tell him. I don't know. We only ran into each other when---Oh no! Yuki!" Shuichi suddenly blurted, smacking his forehead, realizing his horrible mistake. "Yuki wasn't at the gate because I never called. Hiro! I didn't call."  
  
Hearing the high-pitched whine, Hiro stepped back. "Like I told you yesterday, Yuki-san probably heard about the rain delay. Sakano-san had called Seguchi-san when he tried to accept the blame of the sudden downpour in Osaka, and Seguchi-san most likely has called Yuki-san to let him know we are here."  
  
Jumping through emotions, Shuichi's expression went bright. "Maybe he's at baggage claim!"  
  
"Wait!" Hiro protested, grabbing the black baseball cap from Shuichi's head.  
  
"What are you---?"  
  
"Switch disguises---You take these instead," he ordered, removing the black sunglasses that rested on top of his head and placing them on Shuichi's face. "You don't want Yuki-san to see you with bags under your eyes, do you?"  
  
"Thanks Hiro!" he said, his energy returning to his legs again. He only made it three steps before he was heaved backwards and met the stern face of his manager.  
  
"Shindou Shuichi," K admonished. "Quit running off on me and act your age. Be lucky I have nothing to threaten you with but my bare hands."  
  
"But K-san, I need to find Yu--"  
  
"Yuki Eiri has no standings with me, so don't sulk. I will lead us to baggage claim, and I will 'personally' take you myself," K grinned, pushing Shuichi forward to walk as he held tightly to the handhold of his backpack, ignoring the singer's comments he was pushing too fast and that it was demeaning.  
  
"Ah! K-san, don't hurt him," bawled Sakano as the fearful Japanese man stumbled after them, looking exhausted.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find a bathroom," Suguru said, who calmly arrived at the scene. "It was a long flight and chasing after those two isn't helping."  
  
"I know what you mean," Hiro commented, feeling a bit squirmy as well. "Sakano-san?"  
  
"Huh?" the tired producer mumbled.  
  
"We'll meet up with you in a bit. Get our bags please."  
  
"Okay," he answered, parting from the two to catch up with the odd couple up ahead.  
  
"Still no freedom of choice?" asked Suguru, taking a brief glimpse at the display.  
  
The two recoiled as they heard K shout, "Of course not!"  
  
* * *  
  
Packs of people that were on the same flight with Bad Luck looped around the winding conveyor belts, where suitcases and bags slid down ramps, waiting for an owner before it had to repeat the course a second time. K made sure the arrangements on the plane would be filled with mostly old gentlemen or young children who never listened to or heard of the J-Rock band, though on occasion there was the scary site of a drunken office worker recognizing Shuichi and requesting a song. Luckily, none such fanatics were on their flight, but there were still stares coming from those who saw a whining cherry-haired young man trying to shake off a towering American in a disheveled white dress shirt and cerulean tie that suited him well.  
  
"We're here," Shuichi glowered. "Now let me go K-san. This isn't funny."  
  
"I think it is," K voiced. "It's like walking my dog back home."  
  
"I'm not a dog," he whimpered, pulling forward.  
  
"Now go and roam my pet!" he said in English, letting go of his hold, causing Shuichi to stumble forward. "Go find your master."  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichi hollered, ignoring the sight of his luggage that would eventually be picked up by Sakano. He jumped to look over those blocking his view, calling for Eiri with a large smile, searching for his lover. People were in his way. Shuichi hopped onto the conveyor belt, letting it move him while he tried to find one individual out of many, ignoring the complaints of the other people. "Yuki? Hey Yuki? Where are you?" The imaginable senses were there, but not the sight of the actual romance writer. Even while wearing the shadowy filter of the sunglasses, Eiri should have been easy to find.  
  
And yet he was nowhere.  
  
Leaping down from the moving stand, Shuichi cursed himself for not making the phone call; cursing Aizawa for allowing him to miss it; cursing Hiro for making assumptions that got his hopes up. This was his own fault, or at least that was how he felt. What if Eiri thought he didn't call in the last few days because he was evading him or what if Eiri knew but decided not to come? Shuichi really needed him right now. What if he thought his work was more important than him? Shortly before Shuichi was distracted by work from calling, the answering machine was responding to the phone calls he made. It's been three months. Shouldn't Eiri be excited to see him? He let this happen. Freezing up in front of Aizawa not only made him develop writer's block but it deterred him from calling Eiri, because he was unsure to tell him what happened. Did Aizawa somehow separate him from Eiri again?  
  
"I've got you Shuichi!" said a sudden voice.  
  
Hands clasped over his glasses and someone slammed up against him so fast that he fell to one knee. The suffocating thoughts about Eiri, the meeting with Aizawa and shock of the pounce caused him to panic. Shuichi let out a yelp, pried the hands from his eyes and tried to stand. In his attempt, the bulging crimson backpack and force of standing knocked back his assailant right towards the back of K, who both went down in the tumble.  
  
Falling forward on his knees again, Shuichi clenched a hand in his pink hair, that same pink hair Aizawa warned would cause something like this to happen, and what made him sick was that he not only proved him right, but he let it get to him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please REVIEW! If you're not satisfied with the ending to this chapter, don't fret! Chapter 3 was actually a very long chapter, so I cut the second half of it off and made it into chapter 4. In short, chapter 4 is ready, but I want more reviews. Come on people, are a total of 7 the best you can do? I loved the nice words you sent last time. Give me more!  
  
You all can tell that I like to try to be original so this story isn't going to be about Shuichi suddenly having nightmares about being raped or anything like that since you see that in most stories, even though from time-to-time I might mention something about it. However, you can see it's more about his troubles with not dealing with it when he had the chance and the side effect of his meeting with Aizawa.  
  
Aren't you happy with me? ^_^ 


	4. Desperate Angel

Disclaimer: Gravitation + Maki= owner and genius  
  
Gravitation + Me=obsessed fan with nothing better to do than this  
  
Eiri + Shuichi=a happy me ^_~  
  
  
  
Desperate Angel  
  
Soon after making the appropriate arrangements with one of the many personal drivers employed by NG Records, Tohma made his way back through the automatic doors and inside the airport's main entrance. The late fall weather was starting to give the air a bitter chill that he could feel despite the black gloves covering his hands, and the bright sun only offered so much warmth. There was no point in staying outside because of it, the fretful image of a wandering Ryuichi causing havoc was fresh in mind, and he had yet to make his important phone call to his wife, Mika. Removing a silver-cased cell phone from the pocket of his jacket and flipping the front open, Tohma pressed speed dial three, the number for Mika's father's temple in Kyoto. The number was third only to his own home he shared with her and the number to one other special person.  
  
Yuki Eiri.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Uesugi residence," came the flinty yet attractive voice of his wife. Mika loved her husband and he loved her, yet there was no doubt that Tohma cared for Eiri too. To distinguish his feelings between the two, he attempted to have Eiri call him 'Onii-chan,' [AN: meaning brother] but the headstrong writer refused. Rarely did they ever see much of one another. Tohma wanted to blame his work, or Eiri's deadlines, but he knew full well what the writer thought about most these days.  
  
"Mika, it's me," Tohma answered with a smile, navigating the airport halls without having to use the overhead signs. He was a frequent visitor with Nittle Grapser, his work and his travels to New York City, once a home away from home until about seven years ago when he brought a 16-year-old Eiri with him and the boy changed forever. It took a long time for Eiri to try and forget the teacher he so much admired, Yuki Kitazawa, even after what the older man did to him. He did not want him to be hurt again by any means, but what was worse that it wasn't Tohma who was finally able to make Eiri move past his demons. It was Shuichi and while he disapproved of Eiri's choosing another man as his lover, he accepted the relationship the best he could.  
  
"Tohma," Mika blared, knocking him out of his thoughts. "You haven't called in two days. I accepted that you weren't coming to Kyoto with me because you had work, but I will not stand being avoided."  
  
"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I did not mean to," he laughed, pausing as he stepped onto an escalator. He carefully tried to move the topic along to the real reason of the call. "How are your father and brother doing?"  
  
"Father is starting to recover from the flu, but Tatsuha is already bouncing back. Like all men, they're babies when sick. I'm going to have to stay a few more days to nurse father while Tatsuha returns to taking care of the temple, and whatever other gratifying activities he has planned."  
  
"So is the man currently taking care of things available?" he asked, hoping his wife could persuade her brother to talk, something Eiri didn't do much with him anymore.  
  
"He's just walked in," Mika stated. "Eiri, the phone is for you. It's my husband."  
  
"Take a message," he heard come through the line.  
  
"Eiri!" his sister castigated. Sounds of bickering quickly followed, causing Tohma to pull the phone slightly away from his ear, but were silenced as Eiri took the phone, probably in effort to hush his sibling.  
  
"What?" came the flat voice of Yuki Eiri.  
  
"Eiri-san, good morning to you too," Tohma chimed, stepping off the escalator and continuing his walk, though it slowed in pace. "I'm surprised you are actually awake this early."  
  
"Didn't stop you from calling, did it?" he replied.  
  
"As inheritor of the Uesugi ancestral shrine, I suppose you have duties to tend to that involve an early rise."  
  
"Now that Tatsuha is able to get up on his own, he can have it back," Eiri answered, clearly not one for the temple life, though his brother's wasn't much either. He constantly thought Tatsuha would send the place to Hell, but he made the choice not to interfere. His father wanted him to settle down with a girl, shave his head and continue his work, being the eldest son. Eiri wasn't planning on doing any of that.  
  
"Aw, Eiri-san, you should stay and help Mika," Tohma suggested, feeling where this conversation was headed. "Temple life must be good for you and I hear the weather is beautiful up in Kyoto. Ayaka-chan told me. She's getting settled in a hotel as we speak. Nakano-san will be delighted to see her."  
  
"Yes, I know she left. You seem to forget she lives in Kyoto, not too far from this very shrine. I'm taking a lead from her and I'm going home, Tohma," Eiri stated firmly. "I did what I had to do for the family, and I'm done. I did you and your wife a favor, even if this is my own family. Have you done what I asked in return?"  
  
Sighing, Tohma rubbed a gloved hand on the back of his neck. "I'm at the airport. Their plane landed a while ago. I'm on my way to meet them. They'll be driven home and given the appropriate amount of time to rest."  
  
"He'll be upset because I'm not there," Eiri added.  
  
A short chuckle erupted from him, imagining the total chaos that must be occurring with Ryuichi and Shuichi. "I'll explain your situation, and give him the good news, unless you want to tell him yourself."  
  
"If you give him the phone, I'll never make it to my car to come home," he quipped.  
  
Entering the baggage claim station, Tohma took the time to locate the right gate's area for retrieval and proceeded to find his party. "Shindou-san is effervescent, isn't he? I won't go back on our deal, but I think he should be back to the studio in at least two weeks from now. It will be good for all---" His words trailed off as he stopped his way towards the next set of stairs, an unmoving Shuichi catching his eye. Viewing from the second level overlooking the luggage area, Tohma witnessed the confrontation with Bad Luck's vocalist.  
  
He arrived just as Ryuichi was shaken off by Eiri's lover, and watched his friend clumsily trip over his own foot and crash with K. It almost brought a laugh to his lips as Tohma viewed the silly episode, but Shuichi did not give the impression of amusement, instead his shoulders slumped forward and he grabbed one side of his head.  
  
Tohma leaned forward on the balcony beam, the cell phone sliding slightly awake from his ear, oblivious to Eiri speaking to him, wondering why Shuichi wasn't getting up. Shuichi was a strong kid, not easily hurt by just Ryuichi's liveliness. Tohma never saw him look so quiet before or frozen. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say he was acting the way Eiri did seven years ago when he found him in his sensei's apartment, holding the gun with which he killed him. Tohma knew from Eiri about what happened to Shuichi almost a year ago by Aizawa of ASK. It had no effect on the young man then. It couldn't possibly now.  
  
Whatever brought on Shuichi's behavior suddenly ceased, perplexing Tohma all the more. Shuichi pushed himself up and straightened out his clothes, still seeming pale but no longer frozen.  
  
"Tohma!" shouted Eiri through the phone, awakening the polished man. "If you aren't going to talk, I'm hanging up"  
  
"Sorry Eiri-san," Tohma played off. "Must have been some static. I didn't hear you. You know what? I think I will let you go. Have a safe trip home. I'll call later. Goodbye." Flipping the phone closed, Tohma returned to his observing, gliding his hand along the balcony as he moved towards the escalator. "Shindou-san---" he muttered, pondering what he saw. Something about Shuichi was different. It was disturbing. Tohma was good at reading people, and those few involved in Eiri's life deserved an eye on them closely.  
  
He may not approve of Eiri's choice of lovers, and he may have accepted this relationship, but Tohma wasn't going to keep out of his business this time if whatever was bothering Shuichi may harm Eiri.  
  
* * *  
  
Ostensibly pale and shaken by the jolt, Shuichi covered his mouth as if he were to vomit. He almost began to cry and was thankful for taking the sunglasses Hiro offered. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought in despair. He wasn't reliving bad memories that brought on this overreaction. It was that sudden weak feeling again causing him to freeze. Raising his head, Shuichi immediately looked around. Hiro and Suguru weren't there and Sakano was across the room trying to handle the group's luggage with his own unsuccessfully. 'No one saw,' he thought in relief, pushing up his shades to wipe his eyes quickly.  
  
"Hey K-san!" said the voice of who jumped the vocalist, now more playful. "Good catch."  
  
"What are you doing here by yourself, Ryuichi?" K asked, pushing Ryuichi off of him so he could get to his feet.  
  
"Surprising you guys," he answered, holding up a hand. "I think I got Shuichi."  
  
"What did I say about jumping on people?" K inquired with a shake of his blond ponytail, helping his former client regain his footing.  
  
"Sakuma-san?" Shuichi mumbled into his hand in disbelief, spinning around to see if he heard correctly. K must have been too engrossed with Ryuichi that he didn't see what happened either.  
  
It happened so fast that Shuichi never noticed it was Ryuichi. In horror of shoving his idol and friend, Shuichi covered the sides of his face with his hands. "Sakuma-san, I'm so sorry I made you fall! Oh my God! I pushed 'God'! This is a nightmare. Oh what have I done? I didn't mean it," Shuichi continued to ramble, gazing up at confused K. "Sakuma-san scared me."  
  
Ryuichi began to laugh hysterically, catching everyone's attention. "I scared you! I scared you!" he repeated with a smile, removing his sunglasses to reveal sparkling azure eyes. "Ryu-chan surprised you, Shuichi?"  
  
Taken back from his idol's bubbly conduct, Shuichi nodded his head. "Um. Hai."  
  
"Then let me surprise you again. Just for you three from just us," he grinned, pulling out his pink bunny. "Oh no! Not Kumagorou," he chortled, handing it to K so he could present Shuichi with his real present. "Tada!" The smiling man removed a large sheet of paper from his coat. "Oops, I must have crushed it. Oh well, it's still good."  
  
Unfolding the crumpled picture, Shuichi stared at it. Sakuma Ryuichi made him a present! It was kiddy but he didn't care. "Sakuma-san," Shuichi said softly, sulking in shame. "I'm so very sorry."  
  
"You don't like my present," Sakuma moped, mimicking the other vocalist's sad face.  
  
"I love it!" Shuichi cried.  
  
"But you look sad."  
  
"Because I shoved you. Aren't you upset?" Shuichi questioned. "I caused you to crumple your picture."  
  
Ryuichi stared at K, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't feel upset. Should I be?" K shrugged his shoulders in return.  
  
"It's my fault! You should be!" Shuichi wailed.  
  
"Na no da! Why?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. "You said you didn't mean to."  
  
"Yeah, but---" Shuichi protested.  
  
"You said you were sorry. I forgive you. There's nothing else to do but celebrate. No more reason to be upset with yourself right?" Shuichi could do nothing but clutch at the picture and song pad while marveling at Ryuichi's simple statement. How easy he made it seem to accept a sorry and forgive. Why couldn't he do that? "Smile Shu-chan!" Ryuichi cheered, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "You've triumphantly returned."  
  
"Quite triumphant," a soft toned Seguchi Tohma seconded, backing up his words with applause.  
  
"Seguchi-san!" Shuichi roared, watching him approach. "You're here too." It wasn't a shock to see the man who signed his band paying the prosperous performers a visit. Shuichi liked to think he and Tohma shared a good rapport, despite his frequent personal immaturity that would make most bosses fire him. They shared a love for music obviously, and even more evident for being at the airport was Fujisaki Suguru who was Tohma's cousin and friendly personal rival. With Sakuma Ryuichi around, it made sense for the two to be in each other's company, not because Ryuichi couldn't be on his own, but because Ryuichi was so nice to be around. However, Tohma was eying Shuichi as if he was the only one there.  
  
"Of course," Tohma grinned. "I have many reasons for being here, don't I Ryuichi?" Holding out his hand to the ageless man, Ryuichi stared at the open palm covered in black leather. In his hand he placed Kumagorou, and Tohma quickly corrected his mistake by taking his other hand to take hold of his hat from Ryuichi's head, lightheartedly replacing the bunny in its place.  
  
"Sha-Sha-Shacho!" Sakano exclaimed shaking, clumsily dragging rollaway luggage for all of Bad Luck in order to stand in the presence of the boss he admired. Bowing profusely, the band's producer ignored his head hitting the extended luggage handle in front of him.  
  
"Good morning Sakano-san," Tohma greeted.  
  
"Sumimasen!" he apologized.  
  
"For what?" Shuichi questioned him.  
  
"I don't know," Sakano remarked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I'm so use to saying it that it slipped out."  
  
"You've done a wonderful job on this tour, Producer Sakano," Tohma complimented. "Your efforts are greatly appreciated. Your handle on the media and ticket sales was superb. I am very pleased."  
  
Sakano finally stopped stuttering and sweating nervously for once, looking at his boss with eyes of veneration, almost weeping in joyfulness. "Shacho!"  
  
"And I extend thanks to you as well K-san for the hard work you put into the tour," Tohma praised, turning away from the site of the producer.  
  
"No problem," K answered in English.  
  
"My cousin must be here if Sakano-san is so happy and chaos has not ensued on my arrival," said Suguru as he and Hiro sprinted towards the group, excited to see Ryuichi and Tohma. Shuichi held up the crayon welcome sign to Hiro, making sure his friend's attention was on anything but himself.  
  
"Sakuma-san---" Hiro began, thinking of what to say in response to the interesting gift, before deciding on something as simple as, "thank you."  
  
"And that's not the only present for you, Hiro-san!" Ryuichi gleamed. "A beautiful lady arrived this morning just for you and is waiting to have fun with you at her hotel."  
  
K hung his head. "That didn't come out right."  
  
"Ayaka-chan is in town!" Hiro responded nonetheless. "Wonderful." Both Suguru and Hiro had someone waiting for them, but where was Shuichi's someone? He kept up his façade of a smile, but when Hiro looked over, the elation of his news took second to Shuichi suddenly. "Hey, why isn't Yuki- san here?" he said contemptuously.  
  
"Oh, Eiri-san---," Tohma began.  
  
"Didn't Yuki come with you?" Shuichi inquired, startling Tohma when he gripped his arm, looking at him with sanguine eyes.  
  
"Eiri-san isn't with me," Tohma replied, seeing the hurtful twinge come across his face, and the clutch on his arm lessened.  
  
Ryuichi noticed, and immediately squeezed his shoulders again, beaming a famous smile. "That's the other reason Tohma's here."  
  
"Yuki's not sick is he?" Shuichi distressed.  
  
"Actually, it's Eiri-san's brother and father," Tohma assured, patting Shuichi's hands. "I have to take some of the responsibility for him not being here or answering your calls. Together, Mika and I convinced him to go to Kyoto with her to tend to the Uesugi shrine."  
  
Shuichi felt so awful at that moment. He acted selfish; never considering Eiri's family was the reason for him not coming. Sensing his thought, Tohma forced out a laugh. "Eiri-san complained so! Mika hounded him with phone calls last week until he finally gave in. She made me personally drag him away from his computer. It was comical."  
  
"Really?" Shuichi questioned with the tone of jollity rising in his voice.  
  
"Yes," Tohma continued. "He acted so immature, even trying to throw me out of his flat. He just didn't want to leave home. I talked to him today, and with Tatsuha able-body enough to resume his duties, he is leaving Kyoto as of now. Eiri-san should be home by this evening if traffic does not delay his return."  
  
"I guess you don't have to feel bad about missing those phone calls this week," Hiro said, retrieving his bags from the pile Sakano had created.  
  
"Guess not," Shuichi smiled, feeling relief in the fact that Eiri would be home today. Tohma said he didn't want to leave his flat. Shuichi hoped it was more because of him than his novel.  
  
"The car is waiting for us at the western parking circle," Tohma informed them all. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Hai!" cheered the entire group, proceeding past Tohma to leave, but as Shuichi headed past the impeccable taste of NG Record's president, he felt a light tug on his purple sleeve.  
  
"Let's talk, just you and me, Shindou-san," Tohma said more as a fact than as a request, and suddenly Shuichi felt an odd sensation of butterflies in his stomach. The two walked slowly, and Shuichi noticed the distance between Hiro and him was increasing.  
  
"Wait Shindou-san!" Sakano implored, coming out of his daze about his Shacho and attempting to resume carrying the heavy bags he left behind. Ryuichi turned around and stared in bewilderment.  
  
"You look bent out of shape," he commented, blinking in awe. Taking two pieces of luggage, he smiled and handed Kumagorou to Sakano. "Here, Kumagorou will help you. He's lighter. Better right?"  
  
Laughing lightly in trepidation, Sakano could only nod along.  
  
* * *  
  
Fluid and effortless movements were enough to describe Seguchi Tohma. The few times Shuichi saw him heated, he never lost that sinuous and simplicity. It made him hard to read. If Tohma had ulterior motives, you wouldn't see it coming because he never alluded to it. Currently, Shuichi was wishing he were more intuitive. Why would Tohma want to speak to him relatively alone?  
  
"Seguchi-san---?" asked Shuichi, uncomfortable with the silence when it was Tohma who initiated the conversation.  
  
"How are you Shindou-san?" he questioned at him benevolently, slightly smiling and his turquoise eyes moved to the corners to view him.  
  
"Great," Shuichi answered with some force. "I appreciate everything you've done for Bad Luck. The tour was exhilarating. Being on stage and feeling the crowd's energy is---"  
  
"Breathtaking," Tohma finished, knowing from personal experience. Adjusting his lavish coat to prepare for the chill he would soon re-enter, Tohma sighed in happy recall. "It's thrilling. Noriko, Ryuichi and I just have to watch you and Bad Luck to make us appreciate returning to live performing."  
  
"Where is Noriko-san anyway?" Shuichi inquired, wondering why Nittle Grasper's other keyboardist didn't join in on the welcome arrival.  
  
"Family affairs kept her from coming," he explained. "Music may be our love and profession but it can't be our entire life. We all need to take a holiday. But I see you haven't stopped by the looks of that ledger." Nodding to the item slightly obscured by Ryuichi's gift, Shuichi hugged it closer. "Your dedication is refreshing, especially after rounding up a three month tour."  
  
"It's, well, I don't now what it is yet. The song is in the works. I'm finding it a little hard, but now that I'm home, it will be easier," Shuichi said convincingly. "I'm happy Yuki's on his way back."  
  
"I'm sure Eiri-san is excited about seeing you too," Tohma remarked, followed by a chuckle, "though we both know he won't show it."  
  
Shuichi couldn't help but chuckle along with him. "Of course, Shindou- san," Tohma continued, "when I asked how you were, if it wasn't for the fact of the sunglasses over your eyes and your clever diversion to the tour, I'd say you were ill and lying to avoid making me upset." Shuichi's smile faded and his mouth was slightly agape in confusion. That soft expression and polish of the man by his side had not wavered. "Talking to me as you have proves that you're not sick, but I wonder what caused you to go weak in the knees by Ryuichi's surprise." He couldn't tell whether it was he or Tohma who stopped walking first. What a horror! Seguchi Tohma saw his crumble earlier.  
  
"Don't work too hard Shindou-san," Tohma stated with concern. "You'll be back to work before you know it. It must be terrible to start your vacation under the weather. You don't want to be noticed. I mean, you were very lucky that I was the only one to have seen you. What a terrible event it would have been if the media or fans saw or maybe someone more important to you. You stand out quite visibly, even more when you aren't happy."  
  
The concern Shuichi thought he heard in his voice no longer seemed authentic. "I'm not sick. A little tired but---"  
  
"Maybe that's it," Tohma considered. "Perhaps I'm reading into it too much. When I saw that pale stricken appearance of yours, I almost dropped my phone while talking with Eiri-san."  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichi mumbled. "Did you---?"  
  
"No," Tohma cut him off. "I didn't say anything. I don't know what brought it on. It wasn't my place to tell him information I didn't have." He took a step closer to Shuichi. "I want to look out for you. You were an intricate part of helping Eiri-san in ways I couldn't. His past isn't as haunting as it used to be thanks to you." There was gratitude in his voice, but Shuichi felt no relief as Tohma's eyes didn't leave his. "With all the effort you put into helping Eiri-san, you wouldn't want to remind him of anything terrible as you reminded me when I saw you. This is easily remedied, right Shuichi? Don't stand out so much while you're here and you'll be fine, facing no questions. I promised Eiri-san not to pressure you to work, but if it is your choice to delve into this song, that is for you and only you to decide."  
  
Speechless described Shuichi, lost in Seguchi Tohma's ambiance, such powerful words coming from such a composed man. It was eerie. Everything in his indirectness was easily decodable. If Shuichi wanted to assure his relationship with Eiri remained, he needed to keep silent about his problem and find a way to hide it, instead of trying to have Eiri solve it and him becoming a painful reminder of his past. How dare Tohma try to put him in this position? He didn't even directly ask about the cause, not that he wanted to tell him.  
  
Yet could he really be angry with Tohma. He was looking out for Eiri's well being. It was in his nature. He was more aware of Eiri's past than anyone else. There was no interference from Tohma since Eiri's return from New York last time. Whether he'd given up or accepted their connection, Tohma acted supportive. Now that he saw Shuichi the way he did, could Shuichi dispute Tohma's implications?  
  
"Shacho?" Tohma turned to face an approaching Sakano while Shuichi continued to stare at him, contemplating what to do. The producer was showing concern on his face, while Ryuichi stood next to him, handing Shuichi his luggage. "Aren't we heading to the car?"  
  
"Yes, of course," replied Tohma. "Shindou-san and I were just talking. I wanted to know how he was."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakano asked nervously, and Tohma's unwavering smile turned back to Shuichi, allowing him to answer instead.  
  
Without hesitation, Shuichi shook his head. It was his choice to make, but Tohma's words were too potent to ignore. Yet this meant keeping a secret from not only his best friend, but also the person he loved most in this world. Compared to losing Eiri, a secret was nothing. Not having Eiri around because of him would kill his soul. Could he really risk such a thing? Shuichi let the fear in his heart make the decision for him. He would do what Tohma was hinting to be done. From this moment on, he would do everything in his power to not let his guilt stand out, and force himself to return to how things should be.  
  
A wide grin formed on the vocalist's face. "No, everything is great. Just perfect."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Reviews! Please reward me with reviews! I worked especially hard on this chapter. I was very proud with Tohma's somewhat dastardly discussion with Shuichi.  
  
Preview of the next chapter(s) for all those who are kind enough to follow my tale: Get ready for some hair changes, Eiri actually being involved in this story and more angst!  
  
Special thanks to Chibiukyou, Kumagorou's love of Oreos, and everyone who reviewed my work last time. I hope you look forward to Chapter 5 as much as I am. During Chapter 3 and 4, I had a major case of writer's block, but I got over it clearly and created something I was proud to put up for you to view. Let's hope I don't come down with another case of it. 


	5. Unfinished

Disclaimer: Gravitation is the property of Sony and Maki Murakami and X Japan owns the titles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfinished  
  
As they exited the automatic doors of the increasing occupancy of Tokyo International Airport, Fujisaki Suguru and Nakano Hiroshi experienced the frosty chill the morning day brought with its beautiful sky. The late fall's peaceful dawn was filled with the trees in the far distance that lost their leaves. The sky towers and offices were a welcomed addition against the backdrop of the cool blue sky with its various shades of pinks and lavenders along the horizon. Each individual window rippled the rising sun's image on its mirrored surface. It was a good morning to fly with a windless blanket that awoke the senses, carrying the smell of perfume from passing women in its nippy embrace.  
  
"Boy its cold," Hiro commented to Suguru, as they walked through the mounting group of arrivals to the van waiting for them in the parking loop. The ebony automobile's luxurious appeal was nothing less than what NG Records could offer. It was sure to have a heated interior to bid more than his blue jeans and white pullover did. His long brunette hair added some warmth around his neck and face. "I suppose it'll warm up as the day goes on. Then maybe Ayaka-chan and I can go out if the weather stays nice."  
  
"I honestly don't care about it much," Suguru mentioned under his breath, not appearing excited about being back in Tokyo as he was before. Something was bothering the young teen, but he wasn't in the mood to discuss it with present company.  
  
"Bet you wish we could have brought back the warm weather of Nagasaki with us," K expressed, the manager nudging the two young men along.  
  
"Hey, it might be in Shuichi's backpack," the guitarist joked, recalling the weight of the overstuffed red bag he was forced to lug until he found its scampering possessor.  
  
"Well, it seems we brought back something from Osaka, and I don't mean the crowd," Suguru announced, stopping to point up at the long but remote line of gray clouds that beckoned to shatter the splendor of the upcoming afternoon.  
  
Passing him by, Producer Sakano acknowledged the keyboardist's observation, as he followed the others, acting more composed than usual, either for or because of his Shacho's approval. Feeling awkward carrying Ryuichi's pink bunny from helping him with the band's luggage, Sakano held it out to K, hoping that the singer's former manager was used to it more than he, and K willingly grabbed Kumagorou's ears. "The TV stations inside have listed a fifty-fifty chance of freezing rain, as the temperature drops. Looks like we may be in effect for an early winter. We're lucky to be leaving the airport before rush hour."  
  
Suguru blew on his hands, keeping them warm. With a shake of his head, he resumed his walk to the car, greeting the driver who was assisting the men with putting their luggage behind the last row of seats. "Don't say anything about this to Shindou-san," he warned, "unless you want to hear his complaints the whole way about Yuki-san driving home in it."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders in indifference, K headed towards the van's open- sliding door, patting his holster. "It doesn't matter. No weather or traffic delays for us, or airport security to confiscate my gun."  
  
"Let's be thankful for that," said Sakano sarcastically, straightening the suit he slept in on the plane before entering the van. K snorted to his companion's comment as he crossed his arms and leaned against the framed opening. With K around, there was little need for a security force, looking like a soldier surveying the scene, though the stuffed animal in his hands diminished the effect.  
  
"By the way Nakano-san," K voiced, "did you ever figure out what was bothering you?" Remembering K asked about yesterday's concerns, Hiro pondered whether he could answer today. Never did he mention Shuichi's run in with Taki Aizawa, or the bold things Shuichi claimed to have said to the man who apologized for his horrid act. Everything seemed fine once more; until he woke up and had the distinct feeling Shuichi was trying to avoid him. On the other hand, Shuichi was in a hurry to find Eiri, so naturally he had to take a backseat to his lover. Once again, Hiro was thinking he was trying to create a problem that didn't exist.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Suguru asked, and Hiro briefly glanced away to think. The teen let out a huff and simpered. "Does this have something to do with whatever you and Shuichi were chatting about last night?"  
  
"What did you hear?" K asked, cutting in before Hiro could reply. Anything that might harm Bad Luck's members personally and publicly made K disconcerted. Hiro was also curious as to how much Suguru overheard on the plane.  
  
"Only Shuichi's loud mouth talking about Bad Luck, Yuki-san, and some apology by a guy," he recalled fuzzily. "Did you two really have to talk so loud? I was sleeping."  
  
"Again, sorry about that," Hiro apologized.  
  
"We don't have a problem, do we?" inquired K with censure in his tone.  
  
Not wanting him to start investigating something that might already be resolved, Hiro waved a hand in dismissal. "It's all right, K-san. Shuichi ran into a guy in the airport, when we went to find a drink, and I was worried about what may have happened. Like Suguru said, the guy apologized to Shuichi and he's fine. Shuichi said he handled things. You saw him this morning. How did he look to you two?"  
  
"He was running so fast to find Yuki-san how could I tell?" Suguru laughed, speaking the thought Hiro previously considered. "That's typical Shuichi behavior."  
  
"That's what I want to hear," K said with zest, nodding with a grin, "because if there is a problem, I will find out. I always do."  
  
Claude K. Winchester, or K for short for both his privacy and being easier on the Japanese tongue, was a six feet tall, thirty-six-year-old, blond and blue eyed American, who was excellent as a manager, willing to do absolutely anything for the sake of Bad Luck, no matter how embarrassing it was for the band, as long as they came out fan-fawned. They were grateful for everything he did nonetheless, but K had a way of motivating that bordered manipulation, when the trio endeavored to get out-of-line or disobey him. It was comical to anyone not under his supervision, unless they upset K as well.  
  
"Fujisaki-kun, being Tohma's cousin, you've been to America," Hiro began in a low voice for only him to hear, as he deposited his luggage in the back and then put his icy hands inside the fleecy pockets of his pullover, keeping an eye on K. "Are all Americans like K-san?"  
  
Adjusting the collar of his magenta dress shirt after it flipped up when he removed the luggage strap from his shoulder to place it with the groups', Suguru considered his question. "There's the NRA, but I don't think even they act like K-san."  
  
"Let's be thankful for that," Hiro whispered with a laugh, and Suguru stifled his own. Thinking about what K said referring to a problem; Hiro was trying to do the same. Shuichi's his best friend, and if there was a personal problem, Hiro wanted to discover it before anyone else in order to give Shuichi real help. If Shuichi didn't want to talk about something, he would have a good reason, and Hiro didn't want K intruding on territory that didn't concern him. "Let me ask you one more thing," Hiro started, keeping his voice low.  
  
"Yes?" he responded.  
  
"Would you tell me if you notice anything peculiar about Shuichi?"  
  
Taken by the question, Suguru was bewildered. "I thought you said everything was okay with Shindou-san."  
  
"It is!" Hiro declared. "At least I think it is. He does seem tired to me. I just don't want K, Sakano or Tohma bothering him if things aren't. Let's keep this between us."  
  
"Okay," Suguru accepted, though nevertheless puzzled.  
  
"Thanks," Hiro said with a smile to assure him as he turned away.  
  
"Nakano-san," stopped Suguru. "I'm not sure if I'm remembering this correctly and it may be none of my business, but did Shuichi say that he wanted this guy who apologized to him to go to Hell?" Suguru could see Hiro flinch. "To me, it sounds like it wasn't a stranger who Shuichi ran into if he could be so harsh. Do you know the guy?"  
  
"Let's just say that if Shuichi wants him in Hell, it's perfectly fine with me," Hiro stated, not caring if he sounded cold.  
  
Surprised by his bluntness, Suguru reverted to the original subject. "I'll let you know if I notice anything funny with Shindou-san."  
  
"Thanks," Hiro said.  
  
"Did I know him?" Suguru asked abruptly.  
  
"What?" Hiro asked.  
  
"The guy Shuichi collided with, do I know him?" They looked at each other and Suguru noticed Hiro's answer by the look on his face. Briefly, Suguru considered he was butting in on something personal, but Hiro nodded an affirmative to his question. "Who?"  
  
"What's holding us up?" they heard their manager call. Shocking them out of their conversation, Hiro peered over to see K was not shouting at them. It was to the middle-aged, portly driver.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir," the driver announced in a gruffly voice that the two musicians could hear with the back doors open, "but Seguchi Tohma-san has not arrived."  
  
"Is no one here reliable?" K muttered to Kumagorou.  
  
Suguru exchanged curious looks with Hiro. Weren't Tohma and the others behind them? Sakano and K were already present, but they were three people short of their party. Looking from their perspective in the parking lot, not one of the people huddled outside to leave the airport were who they missing.  
  
"Where is my cousin?" Suguru questioned with some impatience. "And where's Shindou-san and Sakuma-san?"  
  
Suddenly many of the people near the airport doors began to stumble forward in surprise, opening up a line through the path as Sakuma Ryuichi came charging through, and for a split second Suguru and Hiro were afraid the press or fans were aware of Bad Luck's return from their tour, despite K's deception to the press that the band wouldn't be returning to Tokyo for another day. Having Sakuma Ryuichi with them could only fuel their fire. Running his way through the crowd like he was racing to a finish line were bringing more people to the man in the olive green parka with tinted hair's attention. To make matters worse, he was calling for K loudly whose head snapped up quickly to sight him. Instinctively, K reached inside his black trench coat, but he did not remove his weapon.  
  
"Okay, we found Sakuma-san," Hiro huffed. Coming up to the ageless man, K and Hiro were prepared to help get Ryuichi quickly to the van, but they couldn't leave without Tohma or Shuichi. What if they were stuck inside by a mob of fans?  
  
"Ryuichi?" K said flatly, grabbing his wrist and tugging him away.  
  
"Sakuma-san, what's happening? Are you all right?"  
  
"No," Ryuichi answered. "It's---"  
  
"What?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Cold-cold-cold-cold," chattered Ryuichi, clenching onto K's sleeve. The American removed his hand from the magnum in his holster, and sighed with an accompanying eye roll. Much like Shuichi, Ryuichi could complain over the littlest things. Being his former manager, it was an almost easy transition to manage Shuichi. "I don't like morning cold, na no da!"  
  
"I know, I know," replied K, putting a hand on the back of Ryuichi's neck and pushing him towards the car.  
  
"Kumagorou and I only like the cold when it's raining," Ryuichi continued, happily accepting the plush bunny K pushed towards his chest.  
  
"Yes I know," K repeated, looking at Hiro with a funny grin.  
  
"Or when it's snowing," he went on.  
  
"Or Christmas," Ryuichi and K said in unison, obviously having heard this on other occasions. "All right, get in the van. It's warmer in there." More than happy to obey, Ryuichi bounced into the van, causing it to momentarily rock.  
  
"What about Seguchi-san and Shuichi?" Hiro inquired, curious to their whereabouts.  
  
Ryuichi popped his head back out of the van, resting his pink bunny on his shoulder. "Tohma and Shu-chan said they'd be out soon. They took a detour."  
  
"Detour?" Suguru repeated, confused and a bit annoyed for what seemed like no reason. "To where?"  
  
"Coffee break!" Ryuichi clarified, but beginning to pout. "Tohma wouldn't let me come. He never lets me drink any coffee, saying decaffeinated isn't decaffeinated enough for me, whatever that means." K averted his face to hide his smile. Sakuma Ryuichi on a caffeine buzz only translated to emanate danger. "Tohma knew I wanted to hang out with Shuichi, but he insists I come here instead. I hope they aren't doing something secretive."  
  
"Me too," Hiro muttered lowly so K and Sakano wouldn't hear. "Shuichi doesn't like coffee."  
  
"You said he was tired," Suguru replied, thinking of the most obvious reason. "I'm sure my cousin talked him into getting a cup with him. He wouldn't have any reason to otherwise, right?"  
  
"I guess," he mumbled, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Tohma and Shuichi are such slowpokes," Ryuichi complained, but his pout quickly turned into a smile as his face brightened with a suggestion, his body already hopping out of the van, planning to disperse the crowd with his energy. "Hey, Kumagorou and I can go get them."  
  
"No way," K yelled. Not wanting Ryuichi causing another scene, he snatched Kumagorou and threw it far into the van, accidentally hitting Sakano in the head.  
  
"K-san!" he cried.  
  
"Kuma-chan!" Ryuichi wailed in horror, diving in after his precious bunny, crashing into the already flustered producer. The feisty American grabbed the handle of the sliding door, and slammed it closed with a 'whoosh,' almost crushing a startled Hiro's hands with it, if he hadn't jumped back like he did.  
  
Taking his friend and moving towards the row of seats behind the dazed Sakano, Ryuichi made sure the pink cotton stuffed animal was all right. Mimicking the cocked head of the forever-smiling plush, Ryuichi stared at its black bead eyes. "K-chan can be such a meanie," he commented, putting the bunny on his lap, giving him a tight squeeze. But then Ryuichi looked down at his friend with a harsh look. "Hey!" he exclaimed, holding Kumagorou at arms length and looking it in the face. "Seems you got to fly at the airport, after Tohma told us not to. Don't misbehave like that again. Now you sit and save Shuichi a seat, while you think about what you did," he reprimanded, placing the bunny next to him, as he buckled his seatbelt. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute now."  
  
* * *  
  
Many passengers coming and going from the airport were flanking to the Starbucks within the food court, ordering whatever various coffees were offered on the menu. The entire area smelled of the rich flavored beans being grounded and cappuccinos being poured, topped with creams and dustings of spicy cinnamon by the busy workers behind the counter for the desire of the customers moving down the lines.  
  
For Tohma, it wasn't the best place to get a cup of simple coffee. Hanging around a crowded place where he and Shuichi could be noticed was reason enough to leave, but Tohma had a busy day ahead and this may be the last time he could talk to Shuichi. It was the uncomfortable flashes of anxiety from him losing his fake sense of cheer that compelled Tohma to think of a place to go and fast. There was something still left to discuss between them, but they were interrupted by their companions.  
  
It was shortly after Sakano and Ryuichi had approached them that Tohma decided for both him and Shuichi that they would go get refreshments. It was easy to disperse Sakano by easily requesting he go to the car, but Ryuichi required prying him off Shuichi and ordering him to leave. Any other time Tohma wouldn't mind his friend tagging along, as long as he behaved, but Ryuichi didn't like to be around complicated things, and the fashionable blond was pretty sure that Shuichi didn't want to discuss whatever was bothering him with Ryuichi either.  
  
After paying for the two black coffees, Tohma headed out of the food court. They had both decided it would be better to talk somewhere else. Too many people sitting at the other tables could recognize them, so they would be better off standing in a more secluded place towards the exit. They could only keep their party waiting for a certain amount of time before they start wondering why their coffee break was taking so long.  
  
When he finally found Shuichi leaning against a pillar, Tohma handed the younger man the hot paper cup. It seemed that he had been occupying his time staring down the row of payphones ahead of them. With rounded shoulders and his sunglasses on the top of his head revealing his puffy eyes, Tohma was sure that Shuichi needed this cup of coffee more than he protested it. "Thanks Seguchi-san," Shuichi said with gratitude, peeling back the plastic lid's lip and taking a long sip.  
  
"I thought you didn't drink coffee?" Tohma commented, surprised that Shuichi was drinking down the dark liquid without a cringe of disgust or choking from the bitter taste.  
  
Swallowing another sip, the vocalist let out a small smile. "I don't, but I force myself on the days when I have to get up early to make it to one of K's meetings. He has a tendency to get carried away with himself if I'm not awake while he is talking. The taste of this coffee is better than the taste of a magnum in my mouth."  
  
"I see. Still doesn't explain why that doesn't motivate you to get to my meetings on time," he remarked with a soft laugh. Shuichi wasn't expressing much in return, and Tohma knew that it was because of what he said to him during their walk.  
  
"Seguchi-san, why did you buy me coffee?" Shuichi inquired, looking over to where Tohma was standing, but instead Tohma's gloved hand was reaching down to pick up the yellow notepad by Shuichi's feet.  
  
"For whatever caused this scribbled mess," Tohma replied in his sinuous voice. "I thought maybe you could use something to wake you up, something to tie you over until you get to Eiri's flat. You're making people worry, and if you are going to keep telling people you are fine, you better start acting like it." Raising his eyes from the paper, Tohma saw Shuichi had returned to staring down the hallway of payphones. The NG Records' president knew that he was good at being indirect with people, almost having it down to an art form. However, there were times he decided to be blunt. Shuichi was well aware of what they discussed in the private conversation before they were interrupted.  
  
Most people might consider what he was asking Shuichi to do was cruel. They might think asking was to kind of a word, when it really sounded like he was telling him what to do. It couldn't be helped in this situation. Accepting Shuichi in Eiri's life meant Tohma had to be accepted too. There was no way getting around it. To both men, Tohma was influential. To Shuichi, he was his boss and a man he looked up to as what Shuichi could become, though Tohma felt that may no longer ring true. To Eiri, he was the one person who was there for him during his hectic youth. The help Eiri needed didn't come from Tohma in the end, but Tohma was his sister's husband, and couldn't easily be forgotten.  
  
"You should throw this out and start over again," he voiced, stepping in front of Shuichi to get his attention, handing him the writing tablet. "Let's go. We don't want to keep K-san and the others waiting. I'll help you with your things." Lifting the red backpack from the floor, Tohma swung it over his shoulder, the bag clashing with his refined clothing. He was amazed at how much the little bag weighed, and spilt a tiny amount of coffee on the feather cuff of his jacket when trying to adjust it on his back. "Oh dear, I'll have to get that cleaned," he added as he proceeded to leave.  
  
"You want me to be totally normal, but you don't even ask what happened," Shuichi stated suddenly, causing Tohma to stop mid-step and turn around.  
  
"I don't need to," he said simply, dropping his façade of a good mood, causing the pink-haired singer to be taken back. They watched each other for a moment, understanding each other without words. Tohma had experience with this situation before, with Eiri. Being the first to look away, Shuichi threw away both the notepad and practically full coffee cup in a nearby trashcan, putting the sunglasses over his eyes. Tohma resumed his smile.  
  
"I want you and Eiri-san to be happy, Shindou-san," he pronounced, following Shuichi by his side as the young man dragged his rollaway behind him. "I'm sure I won't have any reason to check up on either one of you. You know how to handle your situation. You're fine." To visit Eiri often to check up on Shuichi would surely raise suspicion with the romance writer, and the one thing Tohma always wanted to protect him from was being hurt. Besides, the musician had many important plans of his own that had to be handled. Trying to find a way to dismiss Shuichi would hurt Eiri, so he made sure to coach Shuichi instead.  
  
"By the way, he apologized," Shuichi quickly added as they exited through the automatic double doors to the outside.  
  
"And what did you think of that?"  
  
"Everything is fine, remember?" Shuichi smiled, returning Tohma's indirect ways.  
  
"Then I suggest you learn to like coffee and write your little heart out in your song," Tohma suggested. "And tell Eiri-san hello for me."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Liked my ending? It suddenly came to mind, so I'm most proud of it. REVIEW please.  
  
And want to know what is bothering Suguru? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out, won't ya?! ^_^  
  
So what do you think? Do you think Shuichi will be able to keep up his little charade and hide his feelings about the situation with Aizawa from Yuki for long? Let's just say there wouldn't be any point to this story if that were true.  
  
Look forward to a lot of exciting things to come with Shuichi and other characters!  
  
And Yuki soon makes an appearance. Are you thrilled? I am. I would like to thank the many people who have said to me in my other story (License to Shrill) that I write Yuki well. That means so much to me.  
  
Review if you haven't already!


	6. Miscast

Disclaimer: Gravitation is the property of Sony and Maki Murakami and X Japan owns the titles. 

Miscast 

It wasn't too long after Ryuichi's muddled exit of Tokyo International Airport that Suguru was becoming more anxious, waiting for Tohma and Shuichi to follow the rest of the group in suit and arrive at the van where everyone was waiting. Constantly he was checking his wristwatch. Not much time had passed, but the teen's out of the ordinary edginess was making the ticking seconds feel like minutes. When he wasn't looking at the time, he was glancing at the various automatic double doors across the way. Leaning against the closed rear baggage doors with him, Hiro was noticing the keyboardist's impatience, and it was making him unsettled as well. 

"I'm not risking a cold with Ayaka-chan in town. I'm waiting inside for Shuichi," Hiro declaimed, rubbing his arms as he stepped away from their spot, circuitously trying to convince him the chilly weather would warrant him to wait inside the vehicle for his cousin too. Suguru made no move or comment, only giving a brief nod of the head, continuing to watch for Tohma. While he wasn't an avid talker, Suguru appeared to be in a world of his own. 

"Aren't you coming?" Hiro asked, trying again with an added sidestep in front of his line of site to grab his attention.

"I'll be right in," Suguru vouched with a passing smile, taking another glance at his watch, seeming to do it unintentionally. "I'm not cold." When he looked back to Hiro, he spotted the apparent interest in his behavior on his face. "Nakano-san?"

"You were the one person I thought was worry-free, but ever since we landed in Tokyo, you've been solemn," Hiro remark, his brows furrowing together, as he eyed his fellow band mate's clothes. "You keep checking the time, and since we've left the bathroom, you've changed some of your clothes. " The strange gaze he was giving him suddenly went bright, and Hiro began to smile, holding a laugh behind his clenched teeth and causing Suguru's grave face to get flustered.

"What!" Suguru interjected in alarm, looking down at himself and then over his shoulders, straightening the long, azure wool coat he was sporting over a simple magenta and slacks. "It doesn't look silly, does it?"

"Oh no, it's fine," Hiro guaranteed, patting his hands in the air to pacify him. "You look very nice."

"Then why are you looking at me with that goofy grin?" Suguru questioned on the defense.

Clearing his throat to cease his snicker, Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "Well, with those clothes and the haircut you got the day before our flight was diverted to Osaka, you kind of look like Seguchi-san." Suguru brushed his coat once more, and then observed his reflection in the car window, touching his freshly trimmed, dark hair, trying to envision it blond. Though it was small, Hiro was successful enough to get Suguru to crack a smile.

"I _do_ look like Tohma," he agreed with mix mirth and complaint.

"All you need is the hat," joked Hiro. "I know you probably don't want to hear that Fujisaki-kun, considering you want to separate yourself from Tohma professionally--."  
  
  


"Not necessarily," Suguru cut short with a sigh, trying to hold on to his alleviated mood. "Besides, maybe my parents will think the same thing and be happy."  
  
  


"Ah!" Hiro interposed with illuminated understanding. "So that explains the look and why you're waiting for Tohma. He's escorting you to your family's home. It's been a while since they've seen you in person. You don't seem very glad to be seeing them. Besides, I don't see why someone who chose to enter the music profession would even care about what his parents would think of his clothes."

The obvious comment made Suguru laugh. "I'm not out here moping, if that is what you're implying. I'm making my appearance as fine as possible and showing up on time, making sure that my mother and father won't have any reason to deride me, but if Tohma and Shuichi don't get here soon, they just might. Standing in this parking lot may be the last moment's peace I'll get. I've finished high school early and come home from an exhausting tour, but that doesn't mean the Fujisaki estate will allow their only son to work on his 'pipe dream'," he stated flatly, not appearing insulted by expressing his parents thoughts.

"That sounds harsh," Hiro remarked perplexed. "Tohma does the same thing you do, and even got you to where you are today, but they are proud of him?"

"He's also the president of his own record company," he reminded. "Having a business and a music career makes him responsible and intelligent. I'm used to it. They say that in order to motivate me into doing more than rock and pop music. I don't let it get to me. They're proud, though they don't say it. It's one of the reasons why I'm waiting out here for Tohma."

"I'm sure they _are_ proud of you. You're a whiz at our arrangements," complimented the tall brunette. "Now come on. Let's wait inside. Seems the one thing Shuichi and Tohma have in common is that they like to keep people waiting, as long as it isn't each other." Suguru didn't express his thanks as Hiro rounded the van, opened the sliding door and disappeared inside; however, he was grateful to his words. 

Though youngest of the group, Fujisaki Suguru felt more comfortable with Bad Luck and its crew than anyone his own age. When his cousin Tohma assigned him to the duo rock band with personalities that were far from like his own, he questioned not only if Bad Luck would ever be a success with the haphazard work ethic of Shuichi, but also if he could fit in with the close friendship the singer and Hiro shared. The fear of the third wheel didn't stop him from joining, but he used to think about it all the time. And where Suguru was serious, Shuichi was laid back and habitually unpredictable. He didn't want to be the kid who was given an unearned job by his famous Nittle Grasper relative or the third wheel.

Many long and hard months later, Suguru was returning from a very lucrative tour with Bad Luck, a group he called his friends, though he didn't like discussing his family with them.

Personal relationships with his family were not close. Being back in Tokyo wasn't as exciting to him as it was to everyone else. Seeing his mother and father felt more like an obligation than a homecoming. It wasn't that he didn't love his family, but he felt more comfortable in a studio with his synthesizer than around the dining room table. Tohma was the nearest thing to a family member he could relate to, but rarely did they ever spend time together. However, for now, if waiting for his cousin gave him the time he needed for a quick moment's peace, it was worth it.

Reaching into the pocket of his coat, he pulled out a yellow Post-It note upon which was jotted a simple note to himself: ASK TOHMA FOR HELP. Reading the reminder again, it wasn't actually help Suguru desired, but a welcomed distraction. Leaving his spot, Suguru quickly crumbled the paper in his hand and put it back in his pocket, letting the frustrations that were rising out with a sigh. 

"I should pay for the dry cleaning," came the voice of Shuichi, stopping Suguru's leave. His leader appeared to be staring at a blemish on Tohma's sleeve. "It was sort of my fault that the coffee stained your coat."  
  
  


"Nonsense. You need only worry about yourself starting now," replied Tohma with eyes face front, waving to Suguru, causing Shuichi's head to snap up. 

"Fujisaki-kun?" Shuichi quizzed as if surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"We've couldn't have taken so long that you were going to leave without us," Tohma jested.

"I was waiting for the two of you obviously," he replied. "Leave us stranded while you go on a caffeine hunt, Cousin? You didn't bring back enough for the group I see."

"Feel free to hold this then," Tohma retorted, holding out the coffee cup in his hand. "I've got to get whatever Shindou-san has in this backpack off of me anyway."

"Why does everyone complain about that?" Shuichi asked, grabbing the handles to the rear doors and tugging them open. "Only things that are in there are a couple of shirts, some games, my cell phone, stuff from the concerts, souvenirs from the places we toured, my wallet--"

"You and Ryuichi do share like habits," Tohma cheerfully interrupted, sliding the bag off his shoulders with a groan and into Shuichi's waiting hands so he could carelessly toss his things above the others' luggage.   
  
  


"Hey Shuichi!" Ryuichi's voice called over the stack. "Kumagorou saved you a seat. We want to hear all about your trip."  
  
  


Suguru watched as Shuichi smiled lightly, seeming to have calmed down much since the last time he saw him. "He'll be right in, but he's had a long night, so don't bother Shindou-san too much, Ryuichi," Tohma said, answering for the vocalist which Suguru found a bit out of place. Closing the doors, Shuichi ran past Suguru and into the van. Following him with his eyes, the teen wondered why Shuichi wasn't protesting Tohma like usual? 

"We're all set to depart!" Tohma announced.

"It's about time!" everyone heard K comment from where he sat in the passenger's seat up front near the driver.

"Want me to leave you here, Cousin?" Tohma asked, sidling up next to Suguru, taking him away from his thoughts and taking back his coffee. "I doubt your parents will be very pleased with me if I did."

With the mention of his family, suddenly Suguru was back to his original frustration. "Tohma, you are the one who is causing me to be late with your sidetrack. You know as well as I how they can be with their schedules. They've engrained into me the importance of being on time."  
  
  


"Do have faith," Tohma replied, passing by him.

"Faith?" Suguru repeated.  
  
  


"Yes, faith," Tohma recurred. "I told your parents we wouldn't be arriving for another hour. I know you and I should be the first ones to be dropped off; however, I thought perhaps you might want to be last. We've been requested to attend breakfast. It should give you plenty of time to summon an appetite."  
  
Watching the impeccable man raise an eyebrow of satisfaction before entering the van, Suguru shook his head with a huff. His cousin's way of caring could only be defined as perplexing, even more so than his mother and father. Never was Tohma an evil villain or selfish individual. He always cared about everything as a man who was knowledgeable and decent. However, Tohma had a tendency to care too much, or perhaps it would be better stated to say the leadership quality inside him would possess him to instruct and rule over people's problems. This wasn't often. Usually Tohma was generous and understanding, and this tiny favor he did for Suguru made the young man relax with content. Briskly following after him, Suguru was glad that this time he was getting the better half of Tohma's attention and not his lesson on how things should be.

* * *

Soon into the drive, Suguru was bored, leaning against the armrest, staring out the window to watch the passing cars and buildings as they made their way into the city of Tokyo. While he was thankful for the delay the cousin sitting in the row of seats in front of him arranged, he didn't have much to do. Everyone was into his own conversations, and while none of his band mates would object to him participating, Suguru wasn't interested in joining, to busy thinking of the Post-It note in his pocket. He had hesitated to this point to ask Tohma about his suggestion, fearing a rejection he was most likely to get. So while he lingered in hopes of finding a way to word what he wanted to ask, he listened in on Ryuichi and Shuichi's talk they were having next to him.

"While you were away, Noriko-chan and I helped Tohma redecorate the studios at NG," Ryuichi beamed. "Noriko-chan has excellent taste. She made me stand on ladders for a very long time to adjust paintings and frames. She got very upset and yelled at the deliverymen when they were late, and even threatened to throw Kumagorou off the roof if I didn't stop painting funny portraits of her with the lavender paint. You know how she can be."  
  
  


Suguru knew exactly what he meant. Ukai Noriko was the hottest female keyboardist he'd known, both in her beauty and temper. She could be very nice and innocent, unless you crossed her, and she'd become dramatic and livid. It wasn't uncharacteristic for her or Ryuichi to be helping at NG Records. They were successful musicians, but they also helped Tohma make the company what it was today. Noriko could sometimes act like she was just as much as in charge as Tohma. It wasn't wise to upset her.

"Yeah when she tried to pay us a visit in Kyoto while making arrangements, one of the security men didn't recognize who she was, and when he refused to let her backstage, she almost attacked him after a shout fest," Hiro added, apparently leaning over the back of the row of seats he shared with Sakano and Tohma to join in. "We could hear her all the way in the dressing room. Shuichi had to almost tackle her to pull her backstage."

Shuichi made a brief laugh; the first thing Suguru heard him say this entire time in the van since removing the sunglasses and returning them to Hiro. "She then tried hitting me for doing so."

"Noriko-chan and I think you'll like the new changes we made to the hallways," Ryuichi continued. "We put up a lot of NG's new artists awards and posters, including number one band, Bad Luck!"

"Sounds great Sakuma-san," Hiro remarked, "but with Ayaka-chan in town, I'll have to wait on that."

"That's okay," Ryuichi assured. "Tohma says you've had a busy tour, so I understand. But I do hope you'll come by sometime during your break. Nittle Grasper goes on tour soon, so I should be around working if you do stop by."

That's when Suguru's ear perked up. He had forgotten that in only a week, Nittle Grasper would be doing a short tour of Japan's major cities. Once Bad Luck's hype lulled down and they started their vacation for the month, Tohma had decided to keep NG's buzz alive with his band; the only other artists currently that rivaled Bad Luck. Suguru had to ask Tohma his question now, not only because he would be gone, but also because this would suit his timing perfectly. 

However, as his friends were having their conversation, Sakano was occupying Tohma's attention, though unlike the three to his left, Tohma looked very uninterested in what the producer had to say. He was droning on and on about Bad Luck's various demographics in the cities they performed and mistakes along the way. In short: business. Turquoise eyes occasionally flashed glances over his shoulder to the trio in the back row, while Tohma nodded along and made 'un' sounds in response, but Suguru knew Tohma distasted work at, by the watch on his wrist, 9:29AM, and when the day was early and he wasn't on the clock (he was here only by what seemed like a request from Yuki Eiri), Suguru knew his cousin didn't like to delve into work. Yet there was one other thing Suguru knew well about Tohma, as did most. Never would the elegant business savvy man let another dominate a conversation that disinterested him. Tohma was kind and let others talk, but he never lost his assertiveness, and would politely stop anyone who tried to do anything he found displeasing. And yet he let Sakano continue. Only when his cousin was distracted by something would he let that happen. Yes, Tohma was distracted, but Suguru wasn't sure by what. The glances warranted Suguru to come to the rescue.

Clearing his throat, he leaned towards the two. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Sakano-san, but I need to speak with my cousin," Suguru chimed in. "Family matters, you see."

"Oh dear," Tohma interjected. "Excuse me Sakano-san."  
  
  


"Yes Sir," Sakano answered understandingly.

Shifting away from the producer to meet Suguru face-to-face closer towards the window, Tohma smiled and muttered, "Thank you"

"I know you didn't need saving," Suguru voiced, resting his arms on the back of the seat. "You were allowing that to go on. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Being twice your age allows me the right not to discuss that with you," Tohma responded in a whisper, leaning an arm on the backrest.

Taking that as a clear sign Tohma wasn't going to tell him, Suguru shrugged his shoulders. "That's okay, because I wanted to share what has been on my mind."  
  
  


"Oh?" he said with interest.

"Ever since we've been on tour, I've been working on a separate project of my own," Suguru began, his smile already bright with fulfillment. "I've been working on my own arrangement, well, more like a composition really. It's really good, I think."

"You work very hard, so I don't doubt that," Tohma commented.

While those were nice words, Suguru was becoming a bit nervous the closer he got to his point. "It's not finished. Not yet. It has the potential to be a lot more than played on the piano. I think it would be an excellent song as an opening, and with Nittle Grasper going on tour soon--"

"You would give this piece to me?" Tohma butted in, wearing a face of graciousness. "Suguru, your compositions are important to you."  
  
  


"Yes, so I was thinking we could work on it together, since it isn't finished."

"A collaboration is what you are getting at," Tohma concluded, his head tilting to the side in thought. Suguru didn't see any immediate negative response, and the fact that he was thinking about it was a good thing. He was actually taking the time to consider his proposal, a gloved finger rubbing the dimple in his chin. 

"Something tells me that there is more to this offer, and that something is your parents," he answered.

"How clairvoyant you are Cousin," Suguru grinned, not attempting to hide behind false pretenses. "But I have been working on this for sometime, and I really think--" 

"Don't worry," Tohma assured lightly. "Cheer up. With work and nights, you'll have plenty of time to work on your new composition. I won't stop you from working or having access to NG facilities, but it is only proper to stay at your family's estate instead of working more than you have to with me. Mika and I can't house you this time."  
  
  


"Because the break is too long, I know," Suguru sighed in defeat, already slumping backwards into his seat. All along he knew this wasn't going to work out the way he wanted. Tohma was going to be at breakfast with him, but then he would be departing afterwards, leaving Suguru to spend quality time with his family, or alone. Quality time was a vague term meaning how breakfast went would determine the rest of the day. 

"_I_ can't collaborate with you at this time," he said suddenly, stopping Suguru's descent, "but I haven't rejected it. Your work is incomplete, after all. I have a suggestion."

"A suggestion?" repeated Suguru, finding something about the situation turning odd. Tohma just made his views clear that he wasn't going to work with him before he leaves for his tour. What was he getting at?

"Shindou-san?" Tohma called, whose violet eyes left his group and skimmed over to the placid face of the caller. The look between them gave Suguru pause.

"Seguchi-san?" he acknowledged, pushing himself towards the edge of his seat, his seatbelt stretching with him as he leaned forward.

"It seems you are not the only one working on a song," he announced. Immediately Shuichi's eyes darted to Hiro, who was the only other person besides Tohma to know about his work until now. Suguru was surprised by the news, considering Shuichi usually wrote out of sudden inspiration, no matter the chaotic mess that he would cause others by being over deadline or having writer's block. Despite Tohma keeping his voice down, everyone else heard.

"Eh?" Sakano gasped, spinning around so fast to lean over his backrest. Everyone couldn't believe he hadn't given himself whiplash. "Shindou-kun? Is it true?"

"Well…yes but…" he muttered.

"What for? Are you sick? This isn't a farewell song is it?" panicked the producer. "Oh please don't do this to me, Shindou-kun?" The car hit a bump in the road and Sakano hit his head on the roof, forcefully sitting him back down in his seat.

"He stresses too much," Ryuichi commented.

"Breathe, Sakano-san!" pleaded Hiro to the man nursing the bump on his head. "Shuichi isn't doing anything severe."

"It's just a song," Shuichi explained. "I don't have any lyrics yet. Is it really so odd that I'm writing on my free time?"

"Yes," everyone answered in unison.

"That's harsh," he pouted.

Suguru understood why his cousin exposed both of their projects, and honestly Suguru wasn't terribly upset. If Tohma couldn't work with him, then someone else could gladly save him from his boring home every so often, even if that someone was Shuichi. "Shindou-san, we've never written a song between us. I wouldn't mind working with you, unless this is a private matter."  
  
  


"It _was_," Hiro stated firmly, glaring at Tohma. 

"Nonsense," Tohma debated with narrow eyes. "Shindou-san has experience with the piano and compositions. They could surely collaborate. I think it would benefit both of them to spend time together outside of touring, while you are with Ayaka-san. It's something new; different; a change of pace. Is there some reason you are speaking for him?" 

Suguru was picking up on a touch of hostility in both of their tones. "Um…I wasn't hinting at needing help. I've been fine working on my own. I brought this up not knowing--"

"I'll do it," Shuichi accepted, all eyes returning to him. 

"What?" Hiro questioned.

"I think Seguchi-san is right," explained Shuichi. "I'd like to dabble in the melody. Besides, it might help me think of lyrics."

"Wonderful! It's settled then," Tohma proclaimed, shifting to face front in his seat, but briefly giving a warm smile over his shoulder to Suguru and then Shuichi.

"Shindou-san, it'll be great to work together, but are you sure?" asked Suguru, a tension he continued to feel making him question Shuichi.

"I'm sure, but I still want time to write, and we are on vacation," eluded Shuichi.

"Take your time," responded Suguru, taking the hint to his statement. "My family will be keeping me busy in the meantime."

"Thanks Fujisaki-kun," Shuichi said.

"Sir, we've arrive at our first stop," the driver announced to Tohma, as the van came to a stop. Looking out the window, Suguru noticed they had parked in front of a large, white apartment complex in the city. An expensive complex based off the distance between each unit and the large balconies on each floor.

"You're home, Shindou-san," Tohma said.

"Oh good," Shuichi replied quickly, unbuckling his seatbelt. Suguru pulled his legs back so he could pass, but Ryuichi grabbed the pink-haired singer back down in a tackle.

"Aw, you _just_ got here!" he whined.

"I know Sakuma-san, but I will be seeing you soon," assured Shuichi.

"That's a promise, na no da," stated the friend, letting him go.

"I'll help you with your things," Hiro offered.

"No, you stay put Nakano-san," ordered K forcefully. "I said no more delays for us." With his guns returned to him, no one would dare chance disobeying him.

"Oh wait Shindou-san!" exclaimed Suguru once Shuichi had a handle on the sliding door, reaching into his coat pocket, revealing the scrunched yellow paper, the eyes of the singer watching him closely. Uncrumpling the note, he looked to the producer. "Sakano-san, may I borrow a pen?" Reaching into his dress shirt pocket, he gave him what he asked, and Suguru flipped the paper over to the glue side. Uncapping the pen and jotting quickly as to not delay Shuichi any further, Suguru wrote a series of numbers. "Take this, Shindou-san. It's my personal number. Call me when you are ready to work."  
  
  


"All right," Shuichi accepted, opening the door and stepping out. Suguru was content with how his request turned out. Going home didn't seem as bad of a situation, if Shuichi didn't decide to blow him off, which was always possible, especially with Yuki Eiri returning to Tokyo. Relaxing back into the extra space now available, he looked around to see Hiro, Ryuichi and K were busy rolling down their windows. On the other hand, Tohma reached for the handle of the door as if to close the door for Shuichi, but it was then he overheard something unusual.

"Get some sleep," Tohma whispered to Shuichi. "Do take care and don't forget what we talked about, Shindou-san." Shuichi nodded and went to retrieve his things from the back with the help of the driver, while Tohma pushed the sliding door into place. The words his cousin said didn't seem strange, but the seriousness in his tone and Shuichi's face was all too familiar, and suddenly Suguru was hoping his cousin wasn't doing anything to prove Hiro right, not that he could tell him anyway with everyone in the van. No, Suguru pushed it aside, for no one else had noticed and he wasn't prepared to distrust his cousin after the nice things he did for him.

With the slamming of the back doors and then the motor being restarted by the driver, the ebony van pulled away from the curb. Those who had rolled down their windows stuck their heads out, waving and shouting, "Goodbye Shuichi!"

It had been a long three months together, but now it was time to go home and get back to normal lives.

TO BE CONTINUED

Another chapter's done. REVIEW please. Suguru needed a turn in the spotlight. While not the most interesting character, I wanted to make him an intricate character in my story, perhaps making him more interesting. As a writer, I wouldn't put in all that information if it weren't going to be important to later chapters. 

And FF.net has been giving me problems lately, screwing up my chapter orders and not letting me in at times. Bear with me…

_Thanks to all who take the time to write reviews. I take what you write to me seriously, so feel free to express yourself, as long as you aren't flamers. Feel free to tell me any characters you wish to see or what you think is going exceptionally well in the story currently. _

And to the following reviewers of chapter 5:

**_Psycho Setsuna_**_: If K doesn't have his guns, he just isn't K!_

**_Panatlantic_**_: Tohma coaching Shu-chan is fun. He can't help it. _

**_Purified Darkness_**_: Look, I updated!_

**_Yanagi-sen_**_: I had a friend who visited Nagasaki, though now he's back in the USA. At the time I had started this chapter (it was months ago), he was telling me about his day and that the weather was mild (I've been using him to help me with my descriptions of Japan—God how I wish I could go), so I put it in my story. Then I got sick and hadn't been able to finish or post chapter five until recently. I completely forgot to update the places of interest. Please forgive me ^_^_

_One last thing: I have no one to edit for me, so please forgive the mistakes caused in my fan fic. I even made up a word (uncrumpling should be one though). I work on this story all day and type it up late at night. It's usually not until later that I find out my mistakes or become unhappy with a chapter. I have to give the readers what they want! No time to wait!_


	7. Amethyst

Forgive me readers for I have sinned.  It's been WAY too long since my last update of this story.  I apologize.  I have had a lot going on in my life.  Anyway, I am giving this another go, and while I don't deserve any of my readers to come back and give me another shot, I'm hoping to get them back or at least get a few new readers.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Gravitation is not mine.  The title of the chapter is named after an X-Japan song.  That is not mine.

Amethyst 

Yuki Eiri cursed the invention of the cell phone.  Similar to bugs they were small; came in various colors; emitted various noises; and not everyone were thankful for what they did.  The concept of the phone was worth praise, though many nagging calls could make him think otherwise.  On the other hand, shrinking it down and making it mobile was not.  Eiri didn't appreciate people able to reach him anytime, anywhere and it added to public noise, another nuisance.

Now was the exact proof for his opinion.

Slowly his black Mercedes-Benz traveled single file down the highway through heave Japan traffic.  It was heavier than most days, if possible in a crowded country like Japan, because of a traffic accident.  Even as the cops and traffic workers tended to the mess and detoured the cars around the scene, traffic ahead still proceeded at a less than average speed.  Fate seemed to purposely delaying him from his destination.  He was just exiting Kyoto and all the while through the irritating slow traffic and foreboding gray storm skies Eiri's cell phone continued to ring.

It was Tatsuha, but he hoped his flu-recovering brother would cease and desist.  It was his family that made him get the phone and the ones who called him most often, even more than Shuichi.  Eiri used to turn it off all the time but if he didn't leave it on his home answering machine would be bombarded with complaints.  Leave it to Tatsuha to live up to the tradition.

After six failed attempts and retries, Tatsuha's call was finally answered.  "Tell me your dying and this is your last phone call," said Eiri as he began to move past the crash site.

"Depriving this world of your baby brother would be a terrible sin," said the seventeen-year-old man, his voice scratchy from weeks of being swollen.

Eiri would roll his eyes if he weren't watching the car in front of him.  Shouldn't you be resting or taking care of father with Mika?"  
  


"If the tone of your voice wasn't implying 'any activity that would get you off the phone Tatsuha,' I would be touched by your concern," he complained.

A smirk came on Eiri's face.  Perhaps cell phone did have one shining aspect:  they hid reactions caused by family that shouldn't be seen.  "Whatever gets you through the day."

"That's exactly why I'm calling," his brother began, pausing to cough.  "You just got up and left without telling me, when you know I'm sick and you purposely forgot to take my welcome home present for Shuichi."

"First of all," started Eiri, his agitation rising as he switched lanes, "you knew for over a week I was leaving today.  Secondly, if your able to bother me on my cell in the middle of traffic, you aren't that sick, you baby.  Lastly, buying a welcome home card loses its meaning when you buy it for your own selfish reasons.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tatsuha replied unconvincingly.

"You signed it 'Love Tatsuha.  P.S. I love you Shu-chan.  Tell Ryuichi the same.'  Nice try."

"Hey I care," laughed Tatsuha.  "I know you want Shuichi to yourself, but I'm calling to give you fair warning."  
  


"About what?" callously asked Eiri.  After finally making it past the traffic and reaching and adequate speed, he couldn't think what his brother would have to say to bring him back down.

"I overheard Mika talking to one of her gal pals after you left."

"Spying I'm sure," quipped Eiri.

"I'm sick.  I live at a quiet temple.  She's taking care of us.  I was bound to overhear her in the next room," Tatsuha replied lightly.  "Anyway, she was talking about Nittle Grasper going on tour and with Tohma leaving and her having to stay here to take care of father that…"

"Don't say it!  Don't you dare!" ordered Eiri, gripping the wheel hard, sensing impending doom.

"She's considering asking me to stay at your place so I don't end up getting the flu again for about a week," he said all in one breath.

"No!" Eiri denounced.

"Your place is germ free," pointed out Tatsuha.

"And it is going to stay that way.  I paid my dues.  You don't think I know you had a hand in this?  Mika's consideration is because of you!"  Plus the fact Mika didn't approve of his relationship with Shuichi and would love to make an excuse to have a reason to check in on him.

"Oh come on!" Tatsuha cried, coughing again.  Eiri believed it wasn't genuine anymore.  "It's boring here and I'm getting over being sick.  I don't want to repeat it."

"No!" he repeated firmly.  He couldn't bear to spend his free time with Shuichi under the same roof as Tatsuha, who would surely get Shuichi riled up and destroy his apartment.

"Fine," said Tatsuha, much more coolly than Eiri expected.  "As your brother, I can understand your personal space.  However, as your brother who's a monk I plan on cursing your ass until you see the light."  
  


"Goodbye Tatsuha," Eiri dismissed.

"Bye bye brother!"

Dropping the phone on the passenger seat, Eiri fumed.  Three months Eiri did something for everyone else:  meeting with his editor in time for her to get his finished book; sitting through Shuichi's long phone conversations; taking care of his brother and father.  Mika and Tatsuha had the nerve to intrude on his free time; the time he wanted to spend at home; time with three-months-away-Shuichi.  While he wasn't one to tell Shuichi of the plans he had with him, Eiri wanted to be with the loud mouth pink hair kid.  It felt normal.  Though normal wasn't usually in his vocabulary, it was worth a try.  He would have his hands full with Shuichi.  Tatsuha could wait.  Traffic ahead began to thin and that was a good sign. 

Suddenly Eiri's Mercedes seemed to jump on the right, then slowly sink.  "What…" He muttered, urging whatever happened to his car wouldn't land him dead in the middle of a new accident with him the victim.

  
Luckily he was able to pull over to the side.  Turning off the engine, he exited his car.  Rounding the black automobile, the cause of the jump was apparent.  Squatting, Eiri examined his back rear tire going flat.  "Wonderful," he groaned, reaching into his front shirt pocket.  

In his hand was a pack of cigarettes, while his other searched for the lighter in his coat.  Once he found the gold case, he took a cigarette and pocketed the pack.  Just as he was about to light the stick between his lips, Eiri took another look at the flat wheel.  "Tatsuha?" he questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

  
Shaking the silly thought away, Eiri lit the cancerous yet soothing drug.  "Whatever," he scoffed as he went the trunk of the car, exhaling a swirl of smoke.  Changing the tire would take time and he wasn't going to ponder over something he didn't believe.  Tatsuha wouldn't even have the time to cast a ridiculous spell.

Just as he removed his coat and took the spare tire from the trunk, the sky rumbled and a cold drop landed on Eiri's head.  Then another and another fell.  Soon cold rain poured down everywhere, drenching him and extinguishing his calming cigarette.

  
Eiri flicked it away, annoyed.  "I hate family," he muttered.  "Cursed cell phone."

* * * 

The Fujisaki estate was out of a rich and famous magazine, a mansion compared to the other surrounding Tokyo suburb homes.  The NG van assisted Suguru and his cousin with his things before Tohma thanked and dismissed the driver.  As the black van pulled out of the driveway, Suguru wished he could hurry after it.  Instead the pair stood at the door under the awning, protected from the early rain.

"Don't seem so tense," Tohma began, looking over Suguru's stance as he rung the bell.  "It's breakfast, not an inquisition."  

A short thin woman opened the door in a short sleeve cashmere pink sweater and knee length gray shirt with chin length black hair.  Her thin hands went on Suguru's shoulders.  "Welcome home," she greeted lightly with a peck on his cheek from her petite lips.

"Hello mother," returned Suguru.

"How wonderful it is to see you Tohma!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek next and then walking inside.  "You two are late.  Breakfast is cold.  Whatever took you?"

Suguru flashed a raised eyebrow to his cousin, who laughed lightly and entered the home.  "At least we beat the rain."

"Not an inquisition huh?" he whispered.  "Five little minutes late…"

"Come in you two before you catch a cold.  Sara, come get my son's things," his mother ordered their maid.  The home was lavishly furnished in a Victorian fashion.  The two removed their coasts and shoes in the foyer.  Ushering the two toward the dining table, food awaited them with tea.  Taking his seat across from his mother, Suguru could see his family wasn't wasting any time.

"Sorry but we had others to take home," explained Tohma, serving himself a cup of tea.

"Others?" the woman questioned.

"My band mates," clarified Suguru, placing an egg on his plate.  If he didn't eat something his mother would start her story that he looked to thin.  He acted calm and polite though bothered by his mother's question.  To think she could forget how he told her time after time about them disturbed him.

"Those two boys didn't want to join us?" asked a middle-aged gentleman with thinning black hair in a jacketless suit coming to the table.  "Next time invite them Suguru.  Let us meet these interesting members of yours."

"Hello father," Suguru greeted.

"Tohma, how's your business," his father asked.  Switching topics so quickly, Suguru could sense the demeaning conversation of his work arising.

"Quite well," Tohma answered with his usual smile.  "You should thank your son and Bad Luck for that."

  
Suguru was grateful his cousin was trying to help, but it would fall on deaf ears.

"You've been away so long that you must be exhausted," his mother said.

"It's good for him," his father asserted, momentarily surprising Suguru.  "This hobby of his might lead him to a real living like Tohma here."

  
Suguru sighed, his surprise vanishing.  "This _is _my living," he stated.

"Yes," his mother added, "he'll become a great pianist in a symphony orchestra one day just like I always dreamed."

Solemnly looking over at Tohma, the blond simply continued to drink his tea while pleading with his eyes to bear with the meal.  His family conditioned Suguru for classical music but his love was elsewhere.  He had to buy his first keyboard to work on his music, because his parents couldn't understand why he would need one when there was a perfectly good grand piano in the study.

"Well Tohma can make sure he learns good business skills," continued his father.  "He can't tour all the time."  
  


"I'm actually touring in the next few days," commented Tohma.

"Elbows off the table Tohma," the woman interrupted.  "Proper manners remember?"  Tohma blinked and did as she ordered.  Suguru stifled a laugh as Tohma cleared his throat.  It wasn't everyday Suguru got to see Tohma be the one reprimanded by his parents, even if it wouldn't last long.

"That's a shame," his father said.  "I was hoping you would join us this week with your lovely wife."  
  


"Join us where?" Suguru inquired, almost choking on his food.

"We thought you would come visit the Kawahara's and meet their daughter," his mother began.  "Then we have tickets to the symphony.  I'm glad you got a haircut but you look awfully pale.  Did you rest properly?  Maybe we should take you…"

"I'm sure you have plenty of nice ideas mother," interjected Suguru with forced kindness.  "I'm fine.  Good enough to still work even.  I've got some plans with Shindou-san."

"Shindou-san?" she asked, trying to recollect the name.

"My band member," sighed Suguru.

"Tohma tell him this _work_ of his can wait," his father declared.

Tohma simply continued to smile.  Suguru rubbed his forehead.  "Shindou-san, please think fast and save me," he whispered.

"Don't cover your face at the table," his mother ordered.

* * * 

"_Tadaima_—I've returned home," shouted Shuichi, poking his head in the front door of Eiri's flat.  His beaming face went crestfallen.  The lights were off and the place was cold and dark.  "That's right.  Yuki's not here."  
  
Entering the empty apartment, Shuichi deposited his shoes, luggage and backpack in the foyer.  Eiri would be mad at him for carelessly leaving his things by the doorway.  He promised himself he would remove them before Yuki returned from Kyoto, but was too tired to do it then and there.

Flicking on the light switches and opening the curtains in the living room, Shuichi took the time to get reacquainted with the room he departed three months ago.  The entire elevator ride up felt peculiar.  The small box was filled with silence.

  
Silence was usually unsettling for him.  However, he was thankful for the short minutes alone where he didn't feel as if he had to act or hide.  He expected to have been overcome by a remorseful guilt like at the airport earlier for saying nothing to his friends about the shameful feeling of letting his past memories and Taki get to him.  It almost had, but then he would think about Tohma's words, an odd pinch to wake him up.

Being back in Eiri's apartment made him believe Tohma.  He didn't want to lose this.  If he could get through a long car ride, he could get through without tipping off Eiri, or at least he hoped.

Now the silence was a bit unnerving, which Shuichi took as a good sign he was himself.  "Hello couch," he waved, looking at the corner angle sofa.  "Did you miss me?"  Going over to it, he pushed the center of the cushions, feeling for the dents he made from often sleeping on them.  "I sure did miss you.  Yuki kept the place really neat I see."

Traveling to the kitchen, he opened the fridge door.  It was mostly empty except for a few cans of beer and half-eaten chocolate bar.  Eiri did like his beer and sweets.  "Oh he hasn't eaten without me," cooed Shuichi, then shutting the door.  "Of course, he hasn't been home to need any food here."  
  
Down the hall he went, a smile growing all the way.  "Yuki's study!" he addressed, bouncing into the room, wishing the writer would magically be there.  He could picture the tall cool blond at his desk, typing away at his laptop another best-selling novel.  But it was empty, diminishing his happiness.  The answering machine had no messages.  "I've been away for three months.  You would think he leave me something to do."

Sighing, he headed to the bedroom.  Collapsing on the firm bed, Shuichi stared up at the ceiling.  "Well room, I'm back.  I had a good trip.  Sold out concerts, screaming fans and making my friends and company proud always feels good," he started, resting his head on his arms.  "But Seguchi-san knows my secret.  How could I have been so stupid to talk to Aizawa?  Letting what he did to me in the past get to me now is even dumber!  He was acting so nice and Seguchi-san wants to help me with Yuki…  I'm in the Twilight Zone."

It was all so confusing to him.  IN the shadowed room he noticed Yuki's closet was open.  Rolling off the bed, he went to it.  His hands brushed at the hanging shirts.  Grasping on to one of the sleeves, Shuichi took a deep smell of it.  _Smells exactly the same_, he thought lovingly, inhaling the scent of fresh laundry that had picked up the smoky odor of tobacco.  _Yuki wouldn't really push me away if I told him would he?  Seguchi-san says I'll lose him, hurting him just as he finally is better.  I don't want to lose Yuki because I didn't listen to him._

The bad thoughts were worming their way back into his mind.  Rushing from the bedroom, Shuichi went into the bathroom.  Turning on the sink, he splashed cool water on his face, distracting him for a brief moment.  A glance at himself in the mirror caught his attention.  His eyes looked tired from little sleep.  This was all over Aizawa and that nagged at Shuichi.  He remember his stupid comments to the ASK singer and the ones returned to him.

Then an idea sparked in his head, his violet eyes going wide as he thought of the advice Tohma offered him.  He already convinced him to work with Suguru.  While he didn't plan on doing that at the moment, it was a changing distraction.  Another one might help.  "Maybe Seguchi-san is right," he whispered, his hand going to his lush pink hair.

Quickly drying off his face, Shuichi returned to the living room's foyer, his idea driving him.  Hastily unzipping his backpack, Shuichi searched for his wallet, dumping all the contents out on the floor.  Once he found it and put on his sneakers, Shuichi exited the apartment.

He was going to buy some groceries and a new change.

* * * 

By late evening, all of Tokyo was drenched from the storm.  Damp and cold, a tired Yuki Eiri made his way from the elevator to his flat.  Caught in a sneeze, he couldn't wait to change into dry clothes and rest in his apartment.  After a week of putting up with his father hassling him, Mika's unwelcome advice, Tatsuha's lame attempt to come home with him and a flat tire, he wanted a moment's peace.

Brushing his damp strands from his eyes, Eiri used his key.  Opening and closing the door, he slid his long black coat from his shoulders and removed his shoes.  As he searched for the light switch, something under his foot caused him to slip.  Eiri fell, landing on a messy pile of clothes, trinkets and CDs.  Rubbing the shoulder he fell on, Eiri rose and flicked the switch, surveying the mess.  He could think of one person who could be so careless to leave his things scattered all over the floor with complete disregard for others.

"_Tadaima_," he sarcastically muttered under his breath.  Of course, Eiri found it strange that a pink tornado hadn't greeted him, sending him crashing back down in the foyer the moment the door locked behind him.  

  
The living room was empty as well as the kitchen.  Clearly by the empty _bentou_ box in the trash, signs of life were here.  Getting a beer from the fridge to ease his nerve, he noticed it was full of food.  "At least he did something useful," he smirked, popping the tab.  The bitter liquor he drank took only a slight tension off of him, but before he could enjoy it further a loud annoyed moan sounded from down the hall.

Resting the can on the counter, Eiri went to where the noise emitted.  It was definitely Shuichi's signature cry of complaint.  Eiri couldn't believe he actually missed the whining.  He wondered how long that would last.

The light shined slightly through the half closed door and he could hear water running in his American style bathroom.  "Dammit, this isn't right," complained Shuichi.  

Curious to see what new problem the pink haired kid had this time.  Quietly Eiri pushed the door open.  He flinched in surprise by the site before him.

The pink haired kid he expected wasn't there, at least not exactly.  Shuichi was kneeling over the tub, holding the handheld showerhead, and washing his hair.  Wearing black shorts and a navy tank top, water splashed on his skin and the floor.  A box and bottle were empty next tom him.  Shuichi had dyed his hair but it was far from the hot pink he associated the singer.  He almost didn't recognize him, as if a stranger with Shuichi's voice was in his home.  

By the harsh way Shuichi rubbed his hair and cursed under his breath, it seemed he wasn't happy with his dark purple new look.

"Oi!" Eiri called, still surprised and unable to keep it out of his tone.

Violet eyes looked at him with the same expression as Shuichi wiped around to see his presence.  "Yuki!" he cried, rushing up to stand but only slipping on the water he accumulated on the floor in his haste, crashing to the tiled surface.  

Shaking his head at the display, Eiri stepped over the box and bottle, turning the shower water off.  This was definitely Shuichi.  "What ever are you doing?" he questioned.

Combing his new transformed hair away from his eyes, Shuichi met his gaze from the floor.  After all this time, the kid continued to stare at him in amazement.  "Yuki, your home!" he exclaimed with a nervous laugh, ignoring the question.  Water dripped down his round cheeks and off his chin.  His shirt was soaked from the water that sprayed on him.

"Obviously," he uttered, pulling a gray cotton towel off the towel rack.

"I didn't think you would be home so soon," he commented, unable to look away as Eiri kneeled down in front of him.

"I suppose so with all the junk you left in front of the doorway," Eiri stated, draping the towel around Shuichi's shoulders.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.  "I can explain."

Eiri rested an arm on his knee, taking Shuichi in.  He was actually finding the situation more amusing though Shuichi seemed to think he was angry with him.  Eiri let a hand run through Shuichi hair, who flinched at the touch.  It wasn't from fear but from a loving surprise.  It was endearing in Eiri's mind.  "I'm more interested about this," he said, wiping his hand on the towel, drying the remains of purple water before picking up the box at his side.

"It wasn't suppose to come out like this!" protested Shuichi.  "The stupid box says midnight ruby.  It's supposed to be black!"

"Well it's not," Eiri announced, trying to hide his smirk.  "What possessed you to do this?"

Shuichi looked away at the question, pausing.  "Thought a change might be best to keep low," he answered eventually.  "How bad is it?"  
  


"Well," Eiri began, looking at his hair, "it's kind of black.  Stay out of direct light and maybe no one will notice."  While he wasn't much for sentiment, Eiri felt the urge to touch Shuichi's face, seeing the kid looked oddly upset for something so silly.  Reaching out to him, Eiri raised Shuichi's chin.  "It's not bad.  It's like your eyes."

Shuichi's eyes began to well up as a small smile spread on his face.  "Yuki…" he muttered with a quiver in his voice, before launching himself at him with a much louder, "Yuki!"  

Eiri was knocked backwards into a sitting position from the force.  Sinewy arms tightened around his waist.  "I'm sorry Yuki," started Shuichi.  "I'm getting you wet."

But as Shuichi tried to move back, arms around him kept him pulling away from Eiri impossible.  "_Baka_, I'm already wet," said Eiri softly, feeling Shuichi resting comfortably against him, gripping his shirt.  It was the truth, and Eiri didn't see why he should have to let Shuichi go when he felt something inside of him he hadn't experienced in months that made him feel happy:  Shuichi's embrace.

Perhaps not everything had changed after all…

TO BE CONTINUED

What did you think?  This is the chapter that had been in my mind since I started the story.  I was thrilled to write it.  Review please!  

I got the idea about the hair from my sister.  A few years back the exact same thing happened to her.  The entire time she was putting it on I thought the dye looked kind of purple, but she wouldn't believe me.  Then after she washed it out and went outside, I could see it actually DID look purple.  It's always funny when it doesn't happen to you, isn't it?  ^_^  Then again, my favorite color is purple.

And I'm sorry but I don't have a beta reader/editor so I probably have a lot of grammar and/or spelling mistakes.  This is a fanfic so don't take that too seriously.

Glad to finally get this baby out there.  


	8. Drain

NOTE TO SELF:  FIND OUT AYAKA'S LAST NAME.

Disclaimer:  Thanks to the great and wonderful X Japan for inspiration on the titles of each of my chapters, though sadly I can't claim anything about them or the rights of Gravitation.

Drain

The ice in her cola had melted some time ago, but she was completely unaware of her untouched drink along with the amount of time that had passed.  Ever since she arrived at the hotel she had been waiting alone at the bar, her hands folded in her lap.  Her innocent beauty was sweet and eye catching, as the poise and proper manners she showed to those with she chatted.  People out of town would ask her name and what a pretty thing like her would be doing all alone.  Being asked so many times, her answer was becoming routine.

"I'm Ayaka," she would start, bowing her head slightly, long silky strands of brown hair tumbling over her tiny shoulders covered by a green sweater over a plaid dress.  "I'm waiting for my boyfriend."  Why she wished it could end there, she was sometimes sucked into conversations over herself or the overwhelming city that was Tokyo.

She was hoping Hiro would appear soon.  Strangers weren't that much a hassle to her; after all, she was practically the nice hostess daughter from a respectable family in Kyoto.  It was the gentleman who tried to pick her up that was becoming a bother.  Holding her own with brush-offs, she wondered how long it would take before she had to get absolutely nasty with the nighttime crowd.  Wouldn't they like to know that her boyfriend, as she put it simply, was the guitarist of one of Japan's most popular J-Rock bands?  The two of them together could raise an eyebrow or two, but that was only with the people they knew.  They did well keeping their relationship relatively hush-hush from the public, unlike their friends Shuichi and Eiri, who were thrown into the media blitz once they were discovered as lovers.

Ayaka turned her eyes away from the entrance of the bar and swirled the straw in her drink, remembering how only months ago she was dreaming about the rest of her life with her arranged fiancée: the handsome romance writer Yuki Eiri.  Though she didn't admit it to Hiro, she sometimes still dreamed of him.  It was a bit hard to completely let go of him.  She didn't really know him, only the one that wrote such burning stories that kept her enthralled for hours on end.  Her fantasies never anticipated a rejection from the man.  While he did accept to marry her once, she knew it was only because Eiri was trying to distance himself away from Shuichi, who she wanted to hate because of the natural connection with the blond, but couldn't, even regretting later on for slapping him in the face when she found out they were involved.  She was ready to be a rival for Eiri's affection, but that was only in words.  There wasn't anyway she could ever win, and with that, she slowly learned to stop thinking her future would revolve around Yuki Eiri.

Thanks to Hiro that was possible.  He clearly showed interest in her from the beginning when they met, and he continued doing so even when she tried to become close to Eiri.  Her feeling for him grew and she was actually glad when he won the bet she made with him about selling a million records just for the chance to date her.  They talked on the phone for long periods of time and spent as much time as they could together before he went away on tours.  Now that he was back home, she wanted to be with him but he wasn't here.  With Hiro's apartment being fumigated, she couldn't surprise him at his place and had to settle for the hotel.  It wasn't that she didn't know what room he was in.  She did.  She knew he surely would be there by now.  Ayaka just couldn't bring herself to bother him after returning from an exhausting tour.  She hoped that Tohma relayed her message to him at the airport that she was coming to see him.  Waiting all night in the bar was something she did not want to do.  She was itching to see him.

"Ayaka!" called a voice over the incoming crowd.  Trying to contain her excitement, she gripped the bar's edge and swiveled in her seat just as Hiro rushed to the seat next to her.  "I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting for so long."

"It's okay," her light voice assured.

"I was going to come and find you right away after dropping my bags off in my room," he continued, "but I fell asleep."  
  


"I can see that," she commented with a giggle, her hand reaching up to comb through his bed hair.

"Didn't remember to change my clothes either," he laughed with her, straightening his shirt.

After fixing his wild long hair, her hand gently rested on top of his.  A smile came on her face.  All those people she spoke to before would never have guessed this was the boyfriend of whom she spoke at the looks of him, but she didn't care.  Seeing his happy yet somewhat sleepy face made her glad.  "Don't worry about it," she said, removing her hand and placing it back in her lap.

"You know, I'd kiss you if you weren't so nervous about public displays of affection," he joked.

"Maybe it is for the best.  Who knows what else might not be up to par with you," she quipped in return, receiving a smirk from the young man.  "Do you have to stay here long?"  
  


"No, my apartment should be ready after tomorrow, so we should have some place private to go soon" he answered, taking a sip from her soda, immediately putting it back down the cherry wood finish of the bar with a look of disgust.  "This is flat!  How long have you been waiting down here again?"  
  


"Not long," she played off with a sarcastic tone.  "I expected this might just happen with you.  I thought maybe Shindou-san might be with you.  Since I don't see him bouncing off the walls, I'm guessing he went home."

"Yep," he said.  "Wherever Yuki-san is, you'll find Shuichi there.  Anyway, we have to catch up."  
  
Hiro rarely brought up Eiri around her.  The topic of him usually made Hiro a bit jealous, despite her being his girl.  She herself didn't like to talk about Eiri too much around him because she still believed he was such a wonderful person and would talk about him in the highest regards.  She wouldn't want to ruin their meeting and welcomed the change of subject.  "Yes we do!" she exclaimed.  "Congratulations on the tour.  It must have been so exciting, going all over Japan, performing for the crowds.  I don't blame you for falling asleep though.  And when you guys where stuck at the airport yesterday you had to been going out of your minds with boredom and fatigue.  Shindou-san must have kept your spirits up at least." 

Ayaka could see that at the mention of Shuichi's name Hiro's face went gloomy.  It wasn't like him to act in such a way.  "Well he tried," he muttered, eyes averting away form her.

"Hey," she said caringly to get his attention back on her, "what's with the face?  Did something happen?"  
  


Hiro didn't answer her, which made her begin to really worry.  To not answer her was strange.  He liked talking to her about everything, but to fall silent meant that something had to be wrong.  "Hiro?"  
  


"Nothing that I know of," he replied.  She was getting the impression in his tone that he really wanted to say, "Nothing I can share with you," but most likely didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She fiddled with the hem of her dress, trying to think of what to say next without prying, but couldn't help wanting to know.  "Is Shindou-san okay?"  
  


"So he says," Hiro answered.

"You don't think so?" Ayaka asked, hoping to get Hiro to talk more.

"I don't know," he said, looking into her eyes, obviously wanting to say more.  "Something… happened, but he tells me everything is fine and I can't say that I have any reason to say otherwise."  
  


"Something private…" Ayaka clarified.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders.  "I can't really tell you…"  
  


"I can see that this isn't something that you think should be shared with me, especially when it comes to Shuichi," she assured as before, "but whatever it is I'm sure that it's that great friendship you have together that gives you reason to want to say otherwise."  Moving closer to him, she shook her head.  "I'll understand if you want to go see him, but maybe this is something he wants to work out for himself if he has to tell _you_ he's fine.  Plus, he has Eiri-san."

"You're being too nice," Hiro commented, his face returning to the content face she liked.

"When it comes to you bunch, it comes with the territory," she added.  "He'll talk to you when he is ready.  Shindou-san isn't one to keep things locked up."

"I just hope he doesn't keep this locked up for the wrong reasons," he stated.  Ayaka wish she knew what he was talking about, but Hiro appeared to be letting this go for both their sakes and she couldn't dare want to stand in his way if this was his decision.  She would simply have to wait and see what happens.

But for now, she was going to be happy for the both of them.  They could drain their feelings out when the time was right.

* * *

Weddings were always extreme.  Even those who eloped went to the extreme, keeping their plans secret in order to make a union.  Aizawa Taki liked the extreme, but he wasn't one to ever consider marriage.  His life had been about one thing for the most part:  music.  He wanted to be performing on stage and meeting girls from all over the world, having a fan following that loved him and wanted more.  To settle down would limit most of that, especially if he wanted to keep those devoted to him.  However, Ma-kun was getting married in only days and he would be the best man at his wedding.  Currently he was sitting in the back of a limo, leaving the airport with the groom-to-be and their other band mate of ASK, Ken.  Ma-kun had been a complete wreck over this wedding, complaining the whole way about things that could go wrong.  However, Taki's mind had only been partially into listening to his friend ever since he bumped into Shindou Shuichi.

Thinking about it now, their conversation was silly, filled with forced words.  It was awkward.  No, it was extremely awkward.  Taki had thought about for the longest time what to say to the young man he tried to ruin.  When Bad Luck appeared on the music scene, they didn't seem like a threat, but fate had a funny way of catering against Taki.  For almost an entire year his life and career was becoming a downward spiral, mostly his own doing.  His own jealousy over Shuichi and thirst to out-do Bad Luck made him into someone he hated.  The awful things he did were unforgivable, but when he saw Shuichi, he had to apologize.  Taki's resentful behavior drove him to hire men to hurt Shuichi, forcing him to choose Bad Luck or Yuki Eiri.  He was floored when he chose Yuki Eiri, losing himself in his rage for the singer and taking pictures as a way of punishment.  Then when Yuki Eiri came after him and yet hurting Ma-kun for standing in the author's way, Taki handed over the film but vowed to ruin Eiri in return.  In the end, his jealousy was directed at the wrong person, a close personal friend of the man who signed ASK, Seguchi Tohma.  ASK was almost completely forgotten because of him.  Taki had to get his life back together, which he did thanks to his friends and professional advisement.  Hard work allowed him to be signed to a new label.  Things were on their way up, but fate once again threw a curve at him and he had to face his mistakes.

Shuichi was too easy on him, in his opinion.  He should have wanted to kill him on sight, but was probably as shocked as he was.  When the conversation seemed too much for him to handle, he left, and was now wondering what was happening with Shuichi.  He didn't want to dwell on it much, but that awkward feeling was sticking with him.

"Taki!" shouted Ma-kun, startling him out of his thoughts.  The blonde looked upset.  "Are you even listening to me?  As my best man, you are supposed to help me out!"

Taki folded his arms over his chest and coldly stared at him with his dark black eyes.  "I've been listening to you bitch for hours," sighed Taki, unable to hold back his annoyance even with his good friend.  "Who's the bride in this wedding?"

Ken laughed, nudging Taki in the shoulder.  "You make me happy I'm not the best man sometimes."  
  


"Sure you don't want it for a couple days?" Taki sarcastically asked.  "I could use the break."

"Would you two not do this to me?" Ma-kun shouted.  "Ingrid deserves the best and I want my best man to help me out and to get out of his dream world."

"Good Lord!" Taki exclaimed.  "I wouldn't blame the babe if she _accidentally_ misses her flight from Germany to here because she feels smothered.  I know I thought about it…"

"Taki, don't keep calling her babe," Ma-kun reprimanded.  "You know she doesn't like that.  I know she can be a bit high maintenance at times, but I just want her wedding to be like she wants it."  
  


Ken furrowed his brows and shook his head.  "I'm never getting married."  
  


"I second that," Taki agreed.  "Anyway, all the arrangements have been taken care of.  I've called everyone on my end; so leave the rest up to whatever Ingrid wants to do.  So excuse me if I'm escaping to my _dream world_ for a while."

Looking back out the window at the passing buildings, Taki could feel the stares of his friends on him.  "What?"

"You've been spacing out quite a lot," Ken commented, pushing at the brim of his black sunglasses.  "You've been doing it since the rain delay at the airport."  
  


"He's right," Ma-kun said, finally seeming to calm down about his own problems and taking interest in him.  "Taki, something up?"  
  
Noticing the small scar that remained on Ma-kun's forehead from where Yuki Eiri's fist once landed, a scar he himself truly deserved, Taki remembered that after everything he did and getting them swept away into his own mess that his friends were still with him and deserved the truth and not silence.  "I ran into Shindou Shuichi," he blandly said.

Everyone went silent at his announcement, staring blankly at him in what Taki could only say was disbelief, as if there thoughts were trying to register what he said and think of something to say in return.  It was making him uncomfortable.  "Look, it's nothing…"  
  


"Nothing?" Ken repeated.

"What happened?" Ma-kun immediately followed.

"Did he do anything?"

"Was Yuki Eiri there?"

"Nothing, no and no," Taki answered quickly.  "He ran into me, we… chatted to say the least, and I apologized to him."  
  


"Really?" Ma-kun questioned almost breathless.

Taki averted his eyes.  "Yeah, and then I left.  See… nothing."  
  


"Are you really okay?"  Taki thought about the question from Ma-kun.  It was strange.  He wasn't even thinking about himself.  He was wondering if it was Shuichi who was okay.  He was hoping Shuichi would have cursed him out, busted him up, or anything.  Taki could only think his pink hair rival was being the bigger man yet again.  

"I'm fine," Taki answered.  "I really am."

After that, Taki could only think that his friends were being silent the rest of the way so he could freely space out again without interruption, if only for a while.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yeah for me!  Another update.  Can you believe it?  I barely can myself.  I just moved to my new place the other day.  It's 5:30PM on July 17, 2003 right now.  I don't have any cable Internet connection. L  It's driving me nuts.  I hate it and now I'm forced to wait until next week to put this up, which is when the cable guy comes to put it up for me.  I lack a lot of privacy here in my new place, which I don't like.  On the good side, my lack of Internet and not having to go to work this week because I'm still unpacking and waiting for my new bedroom furniture forced me to work on my stories as a way to keep me from being bored (and I do love the fact I'm missing stupid work).  So when I put this up that means next week will be this week…

Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter.   I didn't deserve such kindness but I'm always happy when I get it.  I know this chapter forces you to wait just a sliver longer to see what is going on with Eiri and Shuichi but I feel that I needed to put this in.  Plus all my Taki fans needed this.  ^_^  I'm glad to be of service.

REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME!  BE KIND!     PLEASE REWIND.  AND ONLY YOU CAN PUT OUT FOREST FIRES (whoa… too random…).

Oh, and on sort of a P.S note…

Once again, I don't have a beta reader so I just stick these babies up hoping for the best.  And I'm writing a FAKE fanfic, so when I put it up I hope everyone will come read it.  In my opinion it is the best I've written in a while.  And my friends and I should soon have our Utena fanfic up, so I'll let you know when to come check out all my new works.


End file.
